Blame it on midnight
by Belmene
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic écrite en anglais par STARG8FANS. Amélia Banks et Ronon Dex doivent se rendre sur une planète pour tester les effets curatifs d'une eau miraculeuse. Le séjour ne se passera pas vraiment comme prévu...Chap 14, 15 et epilogue! Ouf !
1. Prologue

"**Blame it On midnight"**

* * *

Fic écrite par STARG8FANS inspirée par une chanson de Bob Seger et qui m'a donné son accord pour une traduction en français. Merci à elle.

Disclaimer : Ni Stargate Atlantis, ni aucun des personnages n'appartient à STARG8FANS et elle ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

Rated : la plupart des chapitres sont T avec un dernier chapitre M.

Spoiler: On peut dire que l'histoire se déroule au cours de la saison 5 après l'épisode « The prodigal » ou en français « le fils prodigue »

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos impressions! Si vous souhaitez laisser un message à STARG8FANS vous pouvez le faire sur ce site sur son profil. Elle comprend plutôt bien le français.

**

* * *

Prologue :**

* * *

« Amélia ! » Jennifer Keller interpella la technicienne alors que cette dernière se dirigeait en boitillant vers l'infirmerie. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? ».

Amelia fit la grimace :

« Vous le croiriez si je vous disais que j'ai glissé dans ma douche ? »

« Ça fait un peu cliché, vous ne trouvez pas ? » répondit la doctoresse en souriant.

La technicienne soupira rageusement.

« Ok. La vrai raison est encore plus stupide. J'ai marché sur un stylo qui trainait par terre et j'ai trébuché. J'ai atterri sur la hanche. Vous pouvez croire ça ? Je sors indemne d'un attaque de la cité, avec en prime un round musclé contre un hybride de Mickael, et je fais cette stupide chute ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air dépité.

Jennifer invita sa patiente à s'allonger sur la table du scanner.

« Voyons un peu l'étendue des dégâts infligés par ce stylo mutant ! ».

_**Plus tard….**_

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! » annonça le docteur Keller en consultant les résultats du scanner. « Pas de fracture ni de déchirure mais un méchant hématome qui devrait mettre un certain temps avant de disparaître. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien alors !» répondit Amélia assise sur le bord de la table. « Ce n'est pas comme si mon travail exigeait que je bouge énormément, je veux dire, mis à part quand nous sommes envahi par les hybrides… »

« Oubliez ça » répliqua la doctoresse. « Vous n'allez pas reprendre votre travail pour l'instant. Au contraire, je vais vous prescrire un petit séjour dans un spa pour accélérer le processus de guérison. »

« Un spa ? » lança la jeune technicienne avec perplexité. « Vous envisagez de me renvoyer sur Terre ? »

Jennifer sourit. « Non. Mais au cours d'une récente mission de reconnaissance, le Major Lorne et son équipe ont trouvé un site apparemment abandonné qui, semble-t-il, faisait partie d'un complexe destiné à soigner les gens. Il y a plusieurs bâtiments, en plus ou moins bon état, autour d'une sorte de grand bassin alimenté par une source thermale. Nous avons analysé l'eau et nous avons trouvé qu'elle recelait une combinaison peu habituelle de divers éléments minéraux. D'autres molécules y sont aussi présentes en quantité infime. D'après l'étude de documents trouvés sur place, nous avons appris que cette composition particulière ferait des miracles sur tous les types de traumatismes physiques. » La doctoresse tapota amicalement l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Ronon et vous serez les premiers à tester cette eau pour moi ! »

« Ronon ? » s'exclama Amélia.

« Oui. Il a suffisamment récupéré depuis sa chute de la passerelle pour pouvoir voyager mais son dos et son épaule sont toujours sérieusement contusionnés. Et inutile de mentionner ses côtes cassées… ». N'ayant pas prévu une telle réaction de la part de sa patiente, Jennifer poursuivit. « Pourquoi ? il y a un problème ? »

« Eh bien, un petit tour au spa semble une idée géniale mais… avec Ronon ? Mr Testostérone en personne ? » rétorqua Amélia en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous savez Jen, j'ai déjà eu à faire à des individus tels que lui par le passé et je ne supporte pas les machos dans son genre. »

« Je suis navrée que quelqu'un ait pu vous décevoir à ce point… » répondit Jennifer, un peu déconcertée. « Mais, pour être honnête, je comptais vraiment sur le fait que vous y alliez ensemble. Je pourrais alors comparer les effets bénéfiques de cette eau sur la physiologie d'un homme et d'une femme. Je ne peux même pas imaginer les retombées positives de ce genre d'expérience. Alors, s'il vous plait, si vous acceptiez, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante ! »

Amélia hésita un court moment, fixant intensément le sol. Un visage s'était imposé à son esprit… Celui d'un homme plutôt séduisant à la chevelure auburn et bouclée. Elle pouvait même entendre le ton railleur de sa voix et sentir sur elle son regard bleu… Un regard terrible, empli de colère… D'un battement de paupière, elle chassa cette image mentale et releva la tête vers le docteur Keller.

« Très bien » dit-elle « Je le ferai. Mais Mr Dex n'a pas intérêt de la ramener avec moi ou il aura quelques hématomes supplémentaires à soigner. »

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

Le jumper attendait ses passagers dans le hangar. Le Major Lorne était assis aux commandes, effectuant les dernières vérifications avant le décollage. Amélia était déjà là et avait pris un siège à l'arrière. A ses côtés était posé un sac à dos rempli de vêtements et autres affaires. Cette expérience imposée ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Même si elle estimait être quelqu'un plutôt ouvert d'esprit, il y avait quelque chose chez Ronon qui lui rappelait trop une personne de son passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Et après son coup d'éclat contre l'hybride de Mickael, la conduite du Satédien n'avait fait que confirmer ses suppositions. D'abord, la surprise dans sa voix quand il avait réalisé qu'elle, une femme, « geek » de surcroit, pouvait se distinguer dans une bagarre ! Et la façon condescendante avec laquelle il l'avait par la suite écartée de l'action en lui ordonnant de « veiller à ce que tout le monde reste calme » ! Un donneur d'ordre et de leçons… Encore… Eh bien non ! Plus jamais !

Plusieurs éclats de voix lui parvinrent, interrompant le fil de ses réflexions et quand Amélia tourna la tête vers la porte arrière, elle vit le docteur Keller, Ronon et le colonel Sheppard approcher. John et Jennifer étaient en train de discuter tandis que le Satédien marchait au milieu, le visage fermé.

_« Bien sur…_ » pensa Amélia « _Il ne supporte pas que tous les yeux ne soient pas braqués sur lui…Pfff… Typique… »_

La vérité était tout autre. Ronon avait en fait beaucoup de mal à garder un visage impassible ce qui se traduisait au final par une mine grimaçante. Comme à son habitude, il avait refusé de prendre les antidouleurs prescrits par le docteur Keller. Hélas pour lui, il avait sous-estimé à quel point cette marche jusqu'au jumper serait source de souffrance. A cause des contusions dans son dos, l'équipe médicale n'avait pas pu utiliser de contentions pour maintenir ses côtes cassées et chaque pas lui occasionnait une douleur cuisante. De plus, il était engourdi à cause du repos forcé que Keller lui avait imposé. Cette incapacité à bouger plus vite qu'il l'aurait voulu l'énervait au plus haut point. Ronon devait toutefois admettre qu'il était heureux que Sheppard ait insisté pour marcher à ses côtés et porter son sac à dos à sa place. Mais il préférait garder ça pour lui.

Le militaire fut le premier à grimper à l'arrière.

« Bonjour Banks » fit-il en posant le sac à dos de l'ex-runner sur le banc face à elle. « Désolé pour votre mésaventure ».

La technicienne le gratifia d'un signe de tête reconnaissant. « Merci, colonel ».

« Alors comme ça, vous allez essayer cette fontaine de jouvence pour nous ? » poursuivit John avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. « Tâchez de ne pas en abuser. Il ne faudrait pas que vous reveniez sous la forme de nouveaux nés ! »

« Ce serait un effet secondaire plutôt indésirable, en effet. » répondit Jennifer à la place d'Amélia.

« Dommage. Ça aurait pu être une mine d'or cette affaire ! » regretta Sheppard.

Le docteur Keller, aux petits soins pour Ronon, l'installa sur un siège. Pour masquer sa gêne, le Satédien se mit à sourire à Amélia qui, immédiatement, regarda ailleurs. Elle connaissait ce genre d'homme par cœur : le genre à être persuadés qu'aucune femme ne pouvait résister à leur charme. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas fut le haussement de sourcil de Ronon, perplexe, face à la réaction hostile de la jeune femme.

« OK, tout est en place. Nous sommes prêts à partir. » annonça Jennifer en rejoignant son propre siège.

« Bien » lança Sheppard tout en décochant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ronon. « Amusez-vous bien et soyez sages, OK ? » fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Amélia rumina intérieurement et prit sur elle de ne pas répliquer à la remarque équivoque faite par le militaire. Ronon, quant à lui, répondit seulement « Tâchez de pas faire exploser la cité en mon absence. »

« Pas d'inquiétude Chewie, je laisse ce genre de chose à McKay » fit John avec sarcasme. Puis il ajouta « Allez, emmenez-les Major ! » avant de quitter le jumper.

OooooooooooO

« Bien » soupira Jennifer Keller face à la pile ordonnée de matériel que les hommes de Lorne avaient entreposé dans un coin de la pièce. « Je pense que c'est tout. Vous devriez être bien installés ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous examiner demain. Rappelez-vous de prendre des bains assez fréquemment dans le bassin à l'extérieur mais pas plus de dix à quinze minutes à chaque fois. »

« Vous devriez être en sécurité ici » ajouta Lorne. « Deux de mes hommes resteront garder la porte des étoiles. Personne ne viendra vous déranger. »

Ronon acquiesça de même qu'Amélia. Elle lui fut presque reconnaissante de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion de parader en mentionnant le fait qu'il pourrait assurer seul la protection des lieux en cas d'éventuel danger. Apparemment, le Satédien était plutôt du genre peu causant. Parfait. Si Ronon continuait comme ça, peut-être que son séjour ici ne serait finalement pas si désagréable…

Ils avaient choisi comme point de chute temporaire un bâtiment bas style bungalow à cause de son relativement bon état et de sa proximité par rapport au bassin.

Le jumper s'éleva dans les airs, fit un demi-tour complet et disparut au loin en direction de la porte.

Quand il fut hors de leur champ de vision, il y eut soudain un long silence gêné entre Ronon et Amélia. Finalement, le Satédien se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Et si on mangeait un morceau avant d'essayer cette eau ? Vous pourriez sortir les… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Amélia se planta devant lui, le regard furieux.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais jouer les soubrettes ici ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je dois vous préparer à manger ! Si vous voulez de la nourriture, préparez-là vous-même ! »

_Voilà, c'est dit_ ! s'encouragea mentalement la technicienne en toisant Ronon du regard. Ce dernier la fixait également sans bouger, plutôt stupéfait.

Amélia s'attendit à une contre-attaque de la part de l'ex-runner, mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

« Si c'est comme ça que vous envisagez les choses, pas de soucis pour moi. Mais je suis plutôt pour la répartition des tâches. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous pourriez sortir les provisions pendant que j'irais chercher du bois pour le feu, vu que votre jambe semble encore vous faire souffrir… »

Pendant un court instant, Amélia ne sut quoi répondre.

« Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être trouver du gibier dehors. » continua Ronon. « Vous mangez de la viande ? ».

« Euh..oui… oui, j'en mange. » parvint-elle à articuler, un peu prise au dépourvu.

« OK » répondit simplement Ronon.

Puis, il retira un couteau d'un petit fourreau fixé à sa tunique, tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment.

« Ok Amy, du calme… » se sermonna intérieurement la jeune femme en retournant dans le bâtiment et en commençant à farfouiller dans les rations alimentaires qui leur avaient été fournies. « Soit c'est le roi de la sournoiserie, soit c'est une sorte de chevalier servant à l'armure rutilante. Dans les deux cas, cela n'augure rien de bon pour toi et tu le sais bien… ».

Bien résolue à chasser rapidement de ses pensées l'image du sourire plutôt craquant de Ronon, elle se mit à lire les étiquettes sur les paquets et ne tarda pas à faire la grimace.

L'idée de Ronon de capturer du gibier lui apparut de plus en plus excellente. Juste au cas où, elle sélectionna les menus les plus appétissants, dressa les assiettes, les couverts et les verres puis alla chercher une bouteille d'eau.

Dans un coin de la pièce, elle découvrit une sorte de petit foyer de briques rouge recouvert d'une grille métallique. Ce serait parfait pour réchauffer les rations dans leur emballage aluminium une fois que Ronon aurait ramené le bois pour le feu.

Puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire, Amélia commença à penser à la nuit qu'ils devraient passer tous les deux ici. A part la pièce principale, le « cottage » possédait deux chambres. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Ronon avait jeté un œil dans la plus petite et s'était dirigé droit vers la plus grande. Apparemment, son choix s'était porté sur cette dernière.

Un petit sourire narquois s'afficha sur les lèvres de la technicienne. Premier arrivé, premier servi.

Elle voulait en profiter pour installer ses affaires dans la plus grande chambre pendant que Ronon était absent. Elle se demanda quelle serait sa réaction quand il reviendrait. Elle espérait presque qu'il propose de partager les lieux comme ça, elle aurait l'occasion de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être une potiche.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Ronon, le visage renfrogné, se saisit du sac poubelle et y jeta son emballage aluminium. Le sachet vide alla rejoindre le premier dont il avait déjà englouti le contenu.

« Il doit bien y avoir du gibier par ici ! Hors de question de continuer à manger ce genre de truc si je peux l'éviter ! »

Amélia se surprit à penser qu'elle était plutôt d'accord avec lui. Effectivement, ces rations étaient bien loin de ce qu'elle considérait être un repas décent.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait installer des pièges ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Des pièges… » répéta Ronon sur ce qu'Amélia prit pour un ton méprisant.

« C'est sûr que dans ce cas, pas besoin de courir à travers les bois … » rétorqua la jeune femme sèchement.

« Non, c'est une bonne idée…Je me demandais juste ce qu'on pourrait utiliser pour en fabriquer un. Vous pensiez à quel genre de piège ? »

Amélia fut carrément prise au dépourvu. Elle pensait qu'il trouverait son idée stupide ou qu'il étalerait sa science sur la meilleure façon de fabriquer le piège parfait.

« Euh…Ben… ça dépend du type de gibier que vous voulez attraper… »

Ronon répondit par un haussement d'épaule. « J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai repéré aucune trace. »

Le Satédien essaya de détendre son épaule endolorie avec un mouvement de bras. La tentative se solda par une grimace.

« Il est peut-être temps d'essayer cette eau magique. » suggéra Amélia.

« J'espère que ça va marcher. » maugréa Ronon en se relevant. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou avaient été déposés leurs sacs. « Vous voulez de l'aide pour transporter vos affaires ? »

« Je les ai déjà déménagées dans ma chambre, merci. » répondit Amélia avec aplomb. _« Bien essayé_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Offrir de charrier mes affaires dans la chambre vide la plus proche : c'est-à-dire la petite…_ ». Puis, la jeune femme fila droit vers l'entrée de la grande chambre sentant bien que Ronon avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

« Vous ne dormirez pas dans celle-là. » annonça-t-il.

Amélia stoppa net. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Satédien soit si catégorique.

« Si, je vais dormir là » se retourna-telle pour accrocher son regard.

« Vous pouvez vous y changer maintenant si vous voulez, mais ce soir vous devrez sortir vos affaires de cette pièce. » déclara Ronon.

Amélia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et souhaita vivement en cet instant mesurer cinquante bons centimètres de plus. La jeune femme le dévisagea d'un air vindicatif.

« Et en quel honneur vous devriez décider où je dois dormir ? »

Ronon s'avança vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de se tordre le cou pour le regarder en face. Bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si grand !

« Personne ne dors dans cette pièce. » fit-il d'une voix calme. « La fenêtre ne se verrouille pas correctement. N'importe qui ou n'importe quoi pourrait facilement entrer. Ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Oh… Je vois… »balbutia Amélia avec le sentiment d'avoir été bien remise à sa place. Bon sang, comment ce détail avait-il pu lui échapper ? Elle était presque sur le point de s'excuser pour sa réaction démesurée quand elle vit Ronon attraper son sac et l'emmener dans la plus petite chambre avant de ressortir.

La jeune femme réprima sa colère et sans un mot, elle entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle en la claquant.

D'accord… Donc, voilà comment Mr Dex voyait les choses… Après avoir élégamment éliminé une des chambres de l'équation, il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'à présent, tous les deux partagent la deuxième. Bien sûr. A son grand désespoir, Amélia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait maintenant à quel genre d'homme elle avait à faire ! Alors pourquoi cela l'agaçait-elle autant ?

OooooooooooooO

Amélia avait répété son « speech » plusieurs fois dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle s'était changée pour enfiler une combinaison de plongée sans manches et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Malgré sa tenue « plus que correcte », elle sortit emmitouflée dans un peignoir. Mais une fois dehors, les mots ne franchirent même pas la frontière de ses lèvres. La vue de Ronon, debout au milieu de la pièce avec comme seul vêtement, une serviette négligemment nouée autour de la taille, lui coupa le souffle. La lumière du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre faisait luire sa peau bronzée, la parant de reflets dorés et couronnant sa tête d'un halo satiné.

Si l'ex-runner fut amusé par la réaction d'Amélia, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il lui adressa juste un signe de tête et un rapide « On y va ? » puis il tourna les talons et sortit. Amélia tiqua lorsqu'elle vit les hématomes bleus et noirs recouvrant une bonne partie du dos et des côtes du Satédien. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de sa chute du haut de la passerelle, mais, malgré ses blessures, il n'avait laissé paraître aucun signe d'inconfort ou de souffrance jusqu'à présent. « Alors sa réputation de gros dur n'est pas usurpée » pensa-t-elle.

Marchant derrière lui sur la pelouse menant au bassin, la technicienne eut le temps d'admirer la silhouette splendide de Ronon. Au niveau carrure, il lui rappelait cet homme qu'elle avait bien connu- et qu'elle essayait vainement d'oublier depuis tout ce temps-mais elle devait toutefois admettre qu'il y a avait une grande différence entre eux.

Les muscles de Ronon étaient longs et fins, insufflant à chacun de ces mouvements une grâce et un naturel indéfinissables. Au contraire, son ancien petit ami était une montagne de muscles proéminents résultat de séjours réguliers en salle de musculation et de prise quotidienne de compléments protéinés.

Quand ils atteignirent le bassin, Ronon glissa dans l'eau sans aucune hésitation. Sa serviette flotta un court instant autour de sa taille et une curieuse pensée traversa furtivement l'esprit de la jeune femme : portait-il quelque chose en dessous ?

Amélia s'en voulu aussitôt de se laisser troubler de la sorte et elle continua de suivre le bord du bassin pour rejoindre une petite baie entourée de rochers. A cet endroit, dans l'eau, elle découvrit une sorte de banquette naturelle qui lui rappela l'intérieur d'un jacuzzi. Elle enleva son peignoir et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Elle dû rapidement admettre que la sensation qu'elle ressentit alors était fabuleuse. La température était idéale et il y a avait une sorte d'effervescence naturelle dans l'eau à la fois revigorante et apaisante.

Ronon flottait sur le dos à la surface du bassin, apparemment à son aise et totalement détendu. Amélia constata alors qu' il portait finalement un caleçon de bain.

Fermant les yeux, Amélia laissa reposer sa tête sur le bord du bassin et profita pleinement des fabuleux bienfaits de l'eau.

Elle s'assoupit un instant et sursauta quand une voix douce murmura à son oreille. « Vous feriez mieux de sortir maintenant. Le doc a dit pas plus de quinze minutes à la fois. ». Elle se redressa pour constater que Ronon était étendu à plat ventre sur l'herbe tout près d'elle sur la rive. Il lézardait au soleil comme un gros chat, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés.

« Oui, bien sûr… » répondit-elle avant de sortir de l'eau. A sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentit plus aucune douleur alors qu'elle sollicitait sa jambe pour monter sur le rebord. Elle effectua alors plusieurs mouvements circulaires pour tester ses articulations.

« Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? » demanda Ronon.

« Oui, c'est impressionnant ! » répondit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Elle jeta un œil aux contusions sur le dos du Satédien qui paraissaient à présent plus estompées et moins nombreuses.

« Bien » enchaina Amélia une fois sortie de l'eau « Que fait-on à présent ? »

Ronon se mit à bailler. Apparemment, l'eau avait eu un effet soporifique sur lui.

« On se repose un peu puis on y retourne. » fit-il.

Un désir étrange de s'étendre près de lui, et peut-être même de poser sa tête sur son épaule, étreignit Amélia avec une telle force qu'elle en fut presque effrayée. Pendant un court instant, elle se demanda si l'eau n'avait pas des propriétés aphrodisiaques. Elle enfila rapidement son peignoir.

« J'ai oublié de prendre mon bouquin. Je retourne dans le cottage un instant. » lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Ronon la regarda s'éloigner avant de fermer les yeux.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quand Amélia revint au bassin une heure plus tard, Ronon était déjà retourné se baigner. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage plutôt fermé jusqu'à présent et elle le regarda batifoler dans l'eau. Avoir retrouvé sa totale capacité de mouvement grâce à cette source miraculeuse semblait le combler au plus haut point.

La jeune femme longea à nouveau le bassin et retrouva sa place sur la marche de la petite « crique ». Quelques instants plus tard, Ronon la rejoignit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rebord immergé mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas envahir « l'espace personnel » de la jeune femme. Amélia le remarqua et lui en fut reconnaissante.

Alors, ils restèrent assis là, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne ressente le besoin de perturber ce pur moment de calme. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir que ce long silence entre eux était étrangement agréable. Le genre de moment que l'on partage uniquement avec de bons amis et où les mots sont superflus.

Quand leurs quinze minutes furent écoulées, ils sortirent à nouveau de l'eau. Ronon retourna s'allonger sur l'herbe quand Amélia enfila encore une fois son peignoir.

« A quelle occasion avez-vous appris à faire des pièges ? »

La question prit la technicienne un peu au dépourvu. Leur précédente conversation lui revint bientôt à l'esprit. Elle hésita un instant avant de finalement s'asseoir sur l'herbe près de l'ex-runner.

« J'ai grandi dans l'état de Washington. Ma famille avait une sorte de petit chalet dans les montagnes et c'est là que j'ai passé tous mes étés en famille. Mon père adorait tout ce qui touchait à la survie, à la chasse et à la pêche. Amélia se mit à sourire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs d'enfance. « Nous avions l'habitude de camper dans les bois pendant plusieurs jours. On construisait un abri, on attrapait du poisson et du gibier, on cueillait des baies et des champignons… C'était super. »

Amélia leva les yeux vers Ronon et remarqua que le Satédien semblait ailleurs. Alors, elle réalisa qu'elle avait sans le vouloir abordé un sujet peut-être sensible. Pendant sept ans, Ronon avait été contraint de vivre de la sorte. Et elle, elle avait qualifié ça de « super ».

Avant qu'Amélia ait trouvé quelque chose à ajouter pour tenter de se rattraper, Ronon s'était levé soudainement.

_Bien sûr. Il préférait sûrement souffrir en silence et l'empêcher de faire amende honorable… De quoi se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà…_

Mais, contre toute attente, Ronon tendit sa main vers elle.

« Venez » fit-il. Quand il vit l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme, il ajouta. « Voyons quel genre de rôti nous pouvons préparer pour ce soir… ».

A ces mots, la jeune femme ne put réprimer un fou rire nerveux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ronon, perplexe devant la réaction inattendue d'Amélia.

« C'est juste que… On ne devrait pas se changer avant ? Parce que je nous vois mal partir chasser habillés comme ça… »

Ronon se mit à sourire à son tour.

« Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ? »

Le fou rire d'Amélia stoppa net. La jeune femme n'en revint pas que le Satédien connaisse aussi bien ses classiques.

« Comment vous … ? »

« McKay m'a appelé Tarzan une fois, alors quand j'en ai parlé à Sheppard, il m'a fait voir le film. » expliqua Ronon.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la maison, Amélia se sentit flotter sur un petit nuage. Ce séjour qu'elle appréhendait prenait des allures d'agréables vacances. Et elle devait admettre que Ronon était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle semblait s'être totalement trompée à son sujet.

C'est lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse qu'elle se rappela la question laissée en suspens avant qu'ils n'aillent se baigner : la question des chambres.

Devait-elle aborder le sujet maintenant ? Non, il valait mieux attendre de voir ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir. Comme ça, elle saurait exactement à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

OooooooooooO

Il était déjà tard quand ils rentrèrent de leur virée dans les bois. Bien qu'ils n'aient attrapé aucun gibier, leurs recherches n'avaient pas été vaines. Ils avaient trouvé de petits œufs d'oiseaux mouchetés de vert et Ronon avait découvert dans une rivière une multitude de petites écrevisses qu'il savait être un met apprécié sur plusieurs planètes de Pégase. Utilisant des feuilles de roseau, Amélia avait tressé rapidement un petit panier pour les transporter et avait été flattée que Ronon la complimente au sujet de son habilité.

Après avoir rapporté leur butin dans le cottage, Amélia suggéra qu'ils retournent prendre un bain dans le bassin. La longue marche qu'ils venaient de faire sur un terrain plutôt accidenté avait ravivé les douleurs au niveau de sa hanche et elle était quasiment sûrement qu'il en était de même pour Ronon.

Le soleil venait juste de se coucher quand ils arrivèrent près du bassin. Amélia avait les yeux rivés sur les reflets or et roses qui miroitaient à la clarté de la lune.

Soudain, la main de Ronon se referma brusquement sur son poignet. Amélia s'immobilisa. Elle se retourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait mais le Satédien posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant faire « non » de la tête.

Puis il désigna l'autre côté du bassin.

Amélia plissa les yeux pour essayer de percer l'obscurité mais il faisait vraiment trop sombre sous les arbres. Enfin, dans le silence environnant, elle l'entendit : un bruit d'animal qui se désaltère en lapant avidement la surface de l'eau. Soudain, le bruit cessa et un mouvement dans les ténèbres attira les yeux de la jeune femme sur ce qu'elle découvrit être finalement un gigantesque félin au pelage tacheté de noir.

Elle put distinguer ses longues dents effilées alors que l'animal émit un feulement. Puis, le félin fit demi-tour et disparut dans la vegétation.

Amélia émit un soupir de soulagement et tourna la tête vers Ronon.

« Vous étiez au courant qu'il y a avait des prédateurs comme celui-là sur cette planète ? »

Ronon secoua la tête à nouveau

« Non, je l'ignorai. »

« Dites, c'est à ce genre de danger que vous faisiez allusion quand vous avez dit que la fenêtre de la chambre n'était pas sûre ? »

« Pas vraiment » avoua Ronon alors qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au bassin. « Je veux dire… je pensais à « danger » en général… »

« Eh bien je peux voir à présent que vous aviez raison… Apparemment la petite chambre était sans conteste le meilleur choix pour y passer la nuit tous les deux. »

« Ce sera votre chambre. » répondit Ronon en continuant à marcher. « Je dormirai dans la pièce principale pour garder un œil sur la porte. »

Ils avaient atteint la berge à présent et Ronon s'enfonça dans l'eau sans autre forme de commentaire. Amélia demeura sur le bord.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? « Passer la nuit tous les deux » ! Et d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il avait prévu dès le début de dormir dans l'autre pièce ? Cet homme était pour elle une énigme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se pavanait dans cette serviette s'il n'avait aucune vues sur elle ? D'un autre côté, il avait eu pas mal d'occasion de se rapprocher d'elle quand ils étaient tous les deux dans les bois, mais il avait gardé ses distances.

_« Bon sang, Mr Dex, je vous jure que je vais découvrir ce que vous avez en tête… » _

Puis, elle ôta son peignoir et rejoignit Ronon dans le bassin.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

« Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un vrai repas ! » déclara Ronon avec un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il poussait son assiette vide devant lui. Amélia avait frit les œufs et ouvert une boite de haricots cuisinés pendant que Ronon avait fait mijoter les écrevisses dans une marmite en fonte qu'il avait trouvée dans un placard. Elles étaient délicieuses avec un petit gout de noisette.

Alors que le Satédien se penchait en arrière et desserrait sa ceinture d'un cran, Amélia se leva.

Remarquant le regard inquisiteur de l'ex-runner, elle expliqua « Je vais déplacer mes affaires dans l'autre chambre ».

Ronon maugréa « Je suis incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit à cet instant précis ! »

« Pas de problème. Je m'en occupe. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice après ce festin ! Et puis vos affaires restent ici apparemment…enfin, si vous envisagez toujours de dormir là… »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je serai plus rassuré si je peux surveiller l'entrée. Et sans fenêtre dans la petite chambre, cet endroit peut devenir un vrai traquenard. De plus… » ajouta Ronon alors qu'Amélia s'éloignait « Je ne fais pas un bon compagnon de chambrée… Je… Enfin, je suis plutôt bruyant la nuit… »

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Je vois… Vous ronflez… »

« Non. » répliqua Ronon. Un ombre passa alors sur son visage. L'air moqueur d'Amélia s'effaça instantanément. « Je fais des…rêves… et alors je parle et …je crie quelquefois… »

A l'évidence, il n'avait pas envie d'approndir. En fait, Amélia s'étonna qu'il partage quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec elle, chose qui trahissait une vulnérabilité qui ne collait pas avec son image de guerrier dur à cuire qui « tire avant de poser des questions ». La confusion sembla se lire sur le visage de la technicienne de telle sorte que Ronon s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Je voulais juste vous avertir. Si vous m'entendez cette nuit, n'essayez pas de me réveiller. Sheppard l'a fait une fois et je l'ai presque étranglé. Je l'ai aussi frappé » Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient entamé cette conversation, Ronon regardait Amélia droit dans les yeux. « Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de vous avoir fait du mal. Jamais. »

Le pouls de la jeune femme s'accéléra.

_Cette tendresse soudaine dans sa voix…_

Mais une sorte d'alarme intérieure chassa rapidement son sentiment d'exaltation.

Ces fameux mots, si faciles à prononcer… Je ne te quitterai jamais ou je ne laisserai jamais rien se mettre entre nous ou encore je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre ... C'était fou comme le souvenir de ces paroles hypocrites pouvait la toucher. Soudain, inquiète que Ronon put encore une fois devinait ce qu'elle éprouvait, Amélia se retourna brusquement vers la porte.

« OK. Je m'en souviendrai » fit-elle « Ne pas intervenir si vous faites un cauchemar cette nuit. » répéta-t-elle avant de franchir le seuil et de refermer derrière elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Amélia posa son front contre le chambranle et ferma les yeux.

OK, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout d'un coup ? Des centaines de questions l'assaillirent.

Cette soudaine marque d'attention à son égard, était-ce un stratagème de sa part ? En fait, il venait carrément de l'avertir de ne pas l'approcher durant la nuit. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient en feu. Elle savait que Ronon était plutôt un homme perspicace. Avait-il remarqué l'attirance qu'elle avait éprouvée à son égard tout à l'heure dans le bassin ? Ainsi, ce serait sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait laisser tomber…

Mais alors pourquoi ce regard équivoque alors qu'il affirmait ne pas vouloir la blesser ? Un regard qui lui avait d'ailleurs étrangement embrouillé l'esprit.

Devant ses paupières closes, le visage de Ronon se dessina, mais, progressivement, les traits changèrent pour laisser place à un autre visage d'homme : un visage familier qui la fixait amoureusement. Puis, insensiblement, les traits se durcirent et l'expression commença à changer…

OooooooooooooO

Amélia tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle sentait qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir affronter à nouveau le regard de Ronon.

Quand elle revint dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait plus personne. Peut-être était-il retourné au bassin ? Et si c'était le cas, devait-elle l'y rejoindre ?

Ayant décidé de terminer son installation, la jeune femme acheva de déballer ses affaires de couchage ainsi que quelques effets personnels. Puis, elle revêtit sa combinaison. Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était Ronon et il paraissait essoufflé.

« Ronon ? » fit-elle un peu inquiète. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non tout va bien. Je viens de faire un rapide tour des environs ». Le Satédien la détailla de la tête aux pieds. « Vous voulez encore retourner là-bas ? »

« Oui, j'avais pensé qu'un dernier bain ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. » répondit Amy.

« Eh bien, j'ai vérifié les abords du bassin et tout à l'air OK. Pas de trace de l'animal. Mais vous feriez mieux de prendre cela avec vous. »

L'ex-runner se dirigea vers le foyer et en tira une buche effilée à l'extrémité incandescente.

« Si il traine encore dans le coin, ça le tiendra à l'écart. Je vais rapporter plus de bois pour alimenter le feu pendant que nous nous baignerons »

Amélia prit la torche improvisée avec gratitude. Elle ne lui était pas seulement reconnaissante pour le feu mais aussi parce qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de l'attendre et ne jouait pas les garde du corps surprotecteur. Le Satédien pensait apparemment qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et cela représentait beaucoup pour elle.

Après avoir planté la torche dans la terre meuble près du bassin, la jeune femme se glissa dans l'eau.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit Ronon sortir du cottage, sa propre torche à la main. Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Le vacillement des flammes donnait à sa silhouette une touche « sauvage et exotique » et sa façon de se mouvoir lui rappelait celle de cet animal aperçu quelques heures plus tôt.

Instinctivement, elle ressentit une sorte de chaleur au creux de son ventre… Une sensation qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir.

Non. Stop. Elle avait appris à refouler ce genre d'émotions au plus profond d'elle-même.

Dans la douce lueur des torches, ils restèrent là, installés silencieusement dans l'eau. Quelques mètres les séparaient et, pourtant, une sorte de lien invisible s'était tissé entre eux.

Cet agréable moment de sérénité donna à la jeune femme le courage nécessaire pour poser sa question :

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de vous faire aider par quelqu'un au sujet de vos cauchemars ? »

« Non. Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » répondit Ronon.

« Eh bien, il y a des spécialistes sur Atlantis qui peuvent discuter avec vous à propos de vos… »

Ronon se racla la gorge. Amélia s'interrompit.

« Vous voulez parler de ces docteurs qui veulent que vous leur racontiez vos problèmes ? »

« Des psychiatres, oui. » précisa Amélia.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier. Et il y a certaines choses dont je ne souhaite pas parler du tout. Ces choses ne regardent que moi. »

« C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi. Le Dr Heightmeyer a quand même insisté. Elle est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et elle me manque beaucoup. J'étais vraiment prête à m'ouvrir à elle complètement quand elle est… Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas encore réussi à recréer des liens de confiance aussi forts avec son successeur. »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Ronon ajouta doucement « Certains évènements sont encore trop douloureux à aborder. »

« Bien sur que c'est douloureux mais c'est si libérateur ! C'est comme extirper le poison d'une plaie. Vous devriez essayer… »

Soudain, Ronon s'approcha pour se planter droit devant elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Dans la lueur des flammes, elle perçut la colère sourde qui vibrait dans ses yeux. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce par quoi je suis passé. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça fait de voir sa femme mourir et être réduite à néant juste devant vous… »

« Ah vraiment ? » s'écria Amélia, secouée à présent de tremblements. La jeune femme, encore sous le choc, le repoussa finalement des deux mains et se releva brusquement. « Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on ressent quand on est violée, battue et laissée pour morte par l'homme avec lequel on envisageait de passer sa vie ? »

Pendant un long moment ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement puis, subitement, Amélia sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle s'écroula en sanglotant alors que Ronon eut juste le temps de la rattraper dans ses bras.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 :**

* * *

Ronon était assis sur le bord du bassin, la jeune femme pelotonnée contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et avait la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait ainsi entendre les battements de son cœur, si réguliers, si puissants, et cela l'aida à retrouver ses esprits.

Elle redressa sa tête et la leva en direction du visage de Ronon.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Je crois oui… » répondit-elle. « Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. »

Ronon paraissait partager son avis : « Moi aussi je suis désolé. D'habitude, j'évite de parler de mon passé sur Sateda. »

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. « Vous pensez que c'est un des effets secondaires de l'eau ? »

Ronon apprécia le fait qu'elle essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. « Ou alors c'est à cause de la pleine lune… »

« Oui, saleté de lune… » soupira Amélia.

Elle perçut dans le regard du Satédien, une lueur lourde de sens qui l'atteignit en plein cœur plus efficacement que ne l'auraient fait des mots. Son bras passa insensiblement autour du cou de l'ex-runner et d'une légère pression sur sa nuque, elle invita le visage de Ronon à se rapprocher du sien. Alors que les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres s'effaçaient progressivement, un frisson la secoua de part en part. Ils se touchaient presque à présent tandis que deux coulées d'eau salée glissaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Mais soudain, Ronon se figea. Il détourna la tête et se mit à écouter attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » chuchota-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Quelqu'un vient par ici ».

« Qui ? »

Ronon lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils se lèvèrent tous les deux pour sortir de l'eau. Contrairement à Ronon, Amélia du faire un effort intense pour finalement percevoir les échos lointain de ce qui semblait être une complainte répétitive autant que primitive.

Le visage de Ronon devint sombre. « Des Bola Kais » fit-il.

Amélia avait lu le rapprot de mission de Teyla après sa visite de la Nouvelle Athos et savait exactement à quoi le Satédien faisait allusion. « Quoi ? Comment ont-ils fait pour arriver ici ? »

« Par la porte des étoiles. Ils sont trop peu évolués pour avoir des vaisseaux… »

« Mais nos hommes à la porte… »

« …doivent avoir été neutralisés et sont probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est. » acheva Ronon. Puis, il éteignit rapidement les torches Pendant un court moment, il demeura debout sans bouger, étudiant leurs différentes options face au danger imminent qui les menaçait.

« On doit retourner dans la maison pour prendre nos armes » lança Amélia mais le Satédien secoua la tête.

« Ils sauront que nous sommes là quand ils verront les cendres encore chaudes du foyer. Ils fouilleront les alentours du cottage. Ce sont des experts pour traquer les fuyards et nous aurons du mal à les semer. Non. Nous devons disparaître maintenant. »

Aussitôt, ils aperçurent des points lumineux à travers les arbres dans la direction de la Porte des étoiles.

« Venez avec moi » fit Ronon en saisissant la main d'Amélia et en l'entrainant dans le bassin.

OooooooO

Amélia avait du mal à suivre Ronon qui nageait à toute vitesse mais la peur la motivait et elle ne mit finalement pas beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre sous le feuillage d'un très gros arbre qui s'étendait au-dessus de l'eau.

« Grimpez » ordonna le Satédien qui l'aida à se hisser sur la plus basse branche.

La jeune femme atteignit ensuite le tronc près duquel Ronon la rejoignit en quelques secondes.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Amélia.

« On se déplace d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un endroit où on pourra regagner le sol sans laisser d'empreintes. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se faufilèrent entre les branches de plusieurs grands conifères pour atteindre finalement une parcelle de terrain rocheux que Ronon qualifia de sûr.

A peine eurent-ils touché le sol qu'ils entendirent un hurlement lugubre. Amélia en eut la chair de poule. Elle jeta un regard angoissé à Ronon qui acquiesça de la tête.

« Ils savent que nous sommes ici. »

La technicienne éprouva un besoin irrépressible de courir le plus loin possible mais elle savait que ce serait la pire chose à faire s'ils devaient camoufler les traces de leur passage. Le Satédien prit sa main et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Suivez-moi » fit-il « et posez vos pieds exactement à l'endroit où j'ai posé les miens ».

Resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Ronon, la jeune femme hocha la tête mais sûrement, ils arpentèrent une petite pente qui devint progressivement plus raide jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent carrément obligés de grimper.

Quand ils découvrirent une niche derrière un amoncellement de rochers, Ronon s'arrêta.

« Je pense que vous serez en sécurité ici pendant un moment » fit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda la jeune femme en contenant son envie d'ajouter « ne me laissez pas seule ! »

« Je vais explorer les environs de la porte. Si il n'y a pas trop de gardes c'est peut-être une occasion de s'échapper. Dans le cas contraire, je pourrai peut-être quand même récupérer quelques armes et vêtements parmi les affaires restées là-bas. »

Amélia déglutit péniblement. Inutile de lui demander si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Elle comprenait bien qu'elle ne ferait que le ralentir et deux personnes étaient plus faciles à repérer qu'une seule. « Et si des éclaireurs arrivent jusqu'ici ? »

« J'espère que non. Ils ont pas mal de terrain à couvrir. Mais si ils viennent, rappelez-vous les conseils de votre père. Utilisez l'obscurité. Ils ont des torches donc leur vision nocturne n'est pas très affutée. Bougez seulement si vous y êtes obligée parce que si vous devez vous déplacer… »

« …ils peuvent m'entendre. D'accord. » Amélia se rappelait de la voix de son père lui donnant des instructions avant une de leur partie de chasse. Jamais, dans ses pires cauchemars, elle aurait imaginé que ce serait elle qui deviendrait la proie d'aliens sanguinaires et cannibales…

« J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on ait nos armes » lança-t-elle avec regret.

« Prenez ça » fit Ronon en glissant dans sa main une petite dague.

« Ou est-ce que vous l'aviez… »

« …cachée ? » acheva l'ex-runner avec un sourire mystérieux. « C'est un secret. »

« Mais vous devez en avoir plus besoin que moi. »

« Rassurez-vous, j'en ai d'autres ». répondit-il avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Restez là, je reviens bientôt. ». Puis il s'élança dans la nuit.ôt. ». Puis il s'élança dans la nuit.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 :**

* * *

Après que Ronon, telle une ombre, eut disparu dans la forêt, Amélia se retrancha tout au fond de la niche, ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et appuya son front dessus. Maintenant qu'elle était immobile, elle commençait à avoir froid. L'air du soir était plutôt doux mais sa combinaison n'était pas encore sèche. Elle se mit à frissonner et elle se recroquevilla le plus possible pour se réchauffer.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé lorsqu'un bruit furtif l'incita à relever la tête brusquement. Elle avait cru entendre quelque chose bouger non loin de sa cachette. Retenant son souffle, elle tendit l'oreille. Rien. Elle commença à croire qu'elle s'était trompée quand un nouveau bruit étouffé suivi d'un râle parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Son sang se glaça.

L'ennemi l'avait retrouvée plus vite que prévu. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le poignard et elle pria pour que ces monstres passent leur chemin sans la découvrir. Malheureusement, elle entendit un autre grognement et une ombre apparut à l'entrée de la petite grotte. Elle vit alors une tête triangulaire et le cœur d'Amélia cessa presque de battre lorsqu'elle reconnut le museau du félin aperçu plus tôt près du bassin.

La panthère dressa le nez dans sa direction et renifla. Il laissa échapper un second grognement, les babines retroussées dans un rictus agressif. Puis, soudain, il fit demi-tour et disparut. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cette chose aurait pu la mettre en pièces en quelques secondes. Elle se demanda un court instant pourquoi elle n'avait pas attaqué. Alors, en un éclair, elle crut comprendre : et si cet endroit était en fait la tanière de l'animal ?

Elle pesa alors le pour et le contre et hésita entre quitter rapidement les lieux et y rester cachée, mais, le souvenir des canines longues et acérées du félin l'incitèrent finalement à bouger. Par contre, elle devait éviter de s'éloigner pour que Ronon puisse la retrouver quand il reviendrait.

« J'espère qu'il a pensé à ajouter deux radios à sa liste de courses… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de s'approcher précautionneusement de l'entrée et de jeter un œil à l'extérieur.

Il n'y avait pas de signe de danger mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Même si la lune diffusait une pâle clarté bleue, cela n'aidait pas. Au contraire, les ténèbres tout autour paraissaient encore plus impénétrables.

Amélia grimpa sur un petit promontoire au-dessus de la niche et tenta de trouver un nouvel endroit pouvant faire office de cachette.

Un peu plus haut sur le côté, elle aperçut un groupe de buissons bas sur une petite plateforme et décida d'aller voir de plus près. Le chemin le plus court semblait être via la corniche sur laquelle elle se tenait mais cette dernière s'arrêtait net juste avant la plateforme. Elle voulut quand même tenter le coup.

Amélia avait parcouru une bonne moitié du trajet sur le rebord étroit quand elle vit des lumières vaciller entre les arbres en contrebas. Cela ne pouvait pas être Ronon. Jamais il n'aurait signalé sa présence de cette façon.

Dès que ses poursuivants sortiraient de la forêt, elle serait une proie facile car elle était en cet instant totalement à découvert, perchée sur la falaise. Elle accéléra sa progression sur la corniche pour rejoindre les buissons. Mais soudain, sous son pied, une pierre se détacha de la falaise et dévala la paroi rocheuse avec un fracas épouvantable.

Aussitôt, les lueurs changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent droit sur elle. A présent, la jeune femme avança franchement sans prendre plus de précautions. Sous ses pas, la corniche s'effritait de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus rien supporter. Alors Amélia se mit à glisser le long de la paroi. Par chance, un rocher plus stable stoppa sa descente quelques mètres plus bas. Tentant de reprendre un appui stable, la technicienne détailla les environs mais la lumière avait disparu.

Bien sûr, les Bola Kais avaient compris qu'avec leurs torches, ils étaient facilement repérables alors à présent ils se rapprochaient d'elle en masquant leur progression.

« Bon sang, Ronon, s'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous… » murmura-t-elle.

La seule chose qui lui donnait un peu de réconfort était la dague qu'elle serrait fermement dans sa main.

OooooooooooooooO

Que faire ? Les Bola Kaïs avaient sûrement envoyé un éclaireur dans sa direction avant d'éteindre leurs torches. Alors Amélia entendit la voix de son père résonner dans son esprit.

« Fais ce à quoi ils s'attendent le moins… »

« OK » pensa-t-elle « la question est : à quoi est-ce qu'ils s'attendent? »

La réponse était claire. Essayer de fuir le plus loin possible d'eux. Ce qui impliquait de continuer à grimper plus haut. Alors, au contraire, elle devait se laisser glisser le long de la paroi, plus vers la droite, les contourner le plus silencieusement possible afin de se retrouver derrière eux. Ou mieux, attendre d'être sûre qu'ils se soient remis en marche comme ça ils ne pourraient pas l'entendre. Si elle avait le courage d'attendre…

Par chance, la patience d'Amélia fut payante. Un bruit de cailloux piétinés un peu plus bas sur la gauche lui indiqua que ses poursuivants avaient commencé leur ascension. Alors elle entama sa descente, croisant sans être repérée le groupe qui montait, en s'arrêtant fréquemment pour s'assurer qu'ils ne la repèrent pas.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, la jeune femme atteignit enfin le bas de la falaise. Appuyée contre la paroi, elle prit un peu de répit et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Une cachette. C'est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin maintenant. Pas trop loin pour que Ronon puisse l'y rejoindre facilement. Examinant les alentours, elle arrêta finalement son choix sur un gigantesque conifère à la lisière de la forêt. C'était l'endroit idéal pour voir sans être vue. Parfait.

Elle avait parcouru la moitié du trajet sur le sentier à découvert menant à l'arbre quand soudain, quelque chose agrippa sa cheville et la fit lourdement chuter face contre terre. Amélia roula sur le côté et vit une forme noire accroupie qui émergeait d'une touffe de bruyère. Elle se maudit d'être tombé dans le piège : bien sûr, ils avaient laissé une sentinelle à l'arrière pour couper sa retraite.

Avec un grognement sourd, le Bola Kaï rampa vers elle. En un éclair, Amélia se releva et planta la lame de son couteau dans la main ayant saisi sa cheville. La lame s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Avec un hurlement de rage et de douleur, son assaillant lâcha prise et saisissant sa chance, la jeune femme l'enjamba et se mit à courir pour sauver sa vie.

Elle n'avait que quelques mètres d'avance car, en dépit de sa blessure, son poursuivant s'était immédiatement mis en chasse. Son seul objectif était d'atteindre la forêt et de tenter de disparaitre dans la végétation. A peine fut-elle entrée dans les bois à la manière d'un chat qui aurait savouré un bol de lait qu'elle se prit le pied dans une branche basse et s'écroula au sol. En un instant, le Bola Kaï fut sur elle et la saisit par le poignet, neutralisant ainsi la main qui tenait la dague. Il la traina ensuite derrière lui sans ménagement jusqu'à l'orée du bois.

Il s'arrêta alors et lui lança un regard mauvais tout en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet. Sous la pression douloureuse , Amélia ne put alors faire autrement que de lâcher son arme. Le Bola Kai ramassa le couteau et grimaça à la vue de son sang maculant la lame. Puis il pivota vers Amélia toujours étendue à ses pieds et, avec un rictus hideux, il leva la dague, prêt à frapper.

Amélia ferma les yeux et se prit à penser « Maintenant, serait un excellent moment, Ronon… ».

Sa prière fut entendue. Au lieu de sentir une lame glacée plonger dans son cœur, elle entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps lourd frapper le sol, suivi par un feulement et un cri rauque qui stoppa net dans un gargouillis informe. Amélia se releva en titubant. Elle vit quelque chose étinceler dans le clair de lune et elle s'empressa de récupérer son arme, tombée à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur la masse sombre un peu plus loin, espérant que ce soit Ronon. Mais son sauveur était tout autre. C'était le grand félin. Pourquoi avait-il attaqué le Bola Kaï ?

Elle s'approcha lentement et vit que l'animal avait égorgé la créature et léchait avidement le liquide vermeil s'écoulant de la blessure. Serait-il possible que, comme les requins, cette créature soit attirée par l'odeur du sang ? Et le coup de couteau infligé au Bola Kaï à la main aurait été la cause de cette attaque soudaine?

En tous cas, elle devait son salut à cet animal. Une fois rassasiée, à la manière d'un chat qui aurait savouré un bol de lait, la panthère se lécha les babines puis se volatilisa en se fondant dans les ténèbres. Seulement quelques instants plus tard, Ronon apparut à l'orée du bois et se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… » lança-t-il en regardant Amélia.

La jeune femme eut une irrésistible et incompréhensible envie de rire devant l'expression abasourdie du Satédien. Tout à l'heure, Il l'avait laissée seule dans une petite grotte et il la retrouvait à présent près du corps égorgé d'un fou-furieux cannibale avec un couteau ensanglanté à la main.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 : **

* * *

« Non… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez mais… Il a… » Amélia était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Cette façon qu'avait Ronon de la dévisager, avec respect, – et elle était plutôt flattée qu'il la croit capable d'être venu à bout du Bola Kai toute seule-, n'était pas la seule raison. Quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux la troubla.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de fournir de plus amples explications. Une flèche manqua Ronon de peu et alla se planter dans le sol. Les Bola Kaïs. Amélia eut à peine le temps de réagir que les réflexes hors pair de Ronon faisaient déjà des merveilles. La jeune femme vit un autre de leurs poursuivants tomber à terre, un couteau planté en pleine poitrine.

Le Satédien prit quelques secondes pour récupérer son arme puis il saisit le bras d'Amélia et la conduisit à couvert derrière les arbres.

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il une fois à l'abri.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu quelqu'un grimper derrière moi, et puis il y avait cet autre caché dans les buissons…Peut-être juste ces deux-là, peut-être plus… »

Ronon la détailla de la tête aux pieds et elle sentit sa peau frémir alors que le regard de l'ex-runner se posait sur elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je n'ai rien. Et d'ailleurs, je ne serai plus là si j'avais la moindre égratignure… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« La panthère que nous avons vue tout à l'heure…» expliqua la technicienne « …apprécie beaucoup le sang et semble capable de le sentir à des kilomètres. J'ai tailladé le Bola Kaï à la main quand il m'est tombé dessus la première fois et cet animal a fondu sur lui et l'a tué alors qu'il essayait de me poignarder. »

Justement, l'ombre noire de la bête apparut comme par magie près de l'homme étendu au sol. Voyant l'animal lécher le sang, Ronon acquiesça.

« Ça c'est une arme ! Une fois l'ennemi blessé, même superficiellement, cette chose fait le reste… »

Amélia plongea son regard dans le sien. « Vous pensez que les habitants de cette planète utilisaient cet animal dans ce but ? »

« Oui. J'ai entendu des histoires au sujet des créatures appelées Sumbras. Certains peuples croyaient qu'ils étaient à la fois animaux et esprits, comme ces monstres sur Terre que vous appelez « vampires ». Mais en réalité, ces bêtes avaient été apprivoisées et entrainées à assurer la protection de leurs maitres. »

Amélia frissonna, à cause du danger ou du froid, elle n'aurait pas su le dire… Aussi, Ronon déposa le sac à dos qu'il portait et l'ouvrit.

« J'ai trouvé un uniforme pour vous ça devrait au moins vous tenir chaud jusqu'au matin. »

« Donc vous avez trouvé les hommes de Lorne ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Oui. Ils sont morts. »

Amélia remarqua que le Satédien portait, quant à lui, un treillis bien ajusté à la taille mais dont l'ourlet atteignait difficilement ses chevilles. Il était maculé de traces sombres et la jeune femme détourna prestement les yeux.

« Comment cela a-t-il a pu arriver ? Comment les Bola Kaïs… »

Ronon lui tendit des vêtements.

« Les Bola Kaïs sont là pour une seule raison. Ils ont des prisonniers avec eux. Des adolescents, d'environ quatorze, quinze ans … Je suis d'avis que les gamins sont passés par la porte en premier. Nos soldats les ont abordés, puis les Bola Kaïs ont surgi et nos Marines ont été surpris par l'attaque. »

Amélia enfila sa veste puis son pantalon. Il était un peu trop long et trop large pour elle mais Ronon avait pensé à rapporter une ceinture.

« Peut-on passer la porte ? » demanda-t-elle en la passant autour de sa taille. « On pourrait revenir avec un jumper et libérer ces pauvres enfants. »

« Aucune chance » répondit Ronon « Elle est bien gardée. »

« Donc je présume qu'on doit faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que le docteur Keller et son équipe arrivent demain soir ?».

« Ce n'est pas envisageable. Les enfants n'ont plus beaucoup de temps… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Amélia n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Ils ne sont pas de simples prisonniers. Ils sont là car, pour les Bola Kaïs, le repas, c'est eux… »

Amélia sursauta. « Quoi ? Ils vont les dévorer ? Mais on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Ce sont des enfants ! »

« Nous sommes d'accord. » répliqua le Satédien. Puis il retourna vers le cadavre des deux individus afin de récupérer leurs armes.

« Je parie que vous n'avez trouvé aucun révolver, à la porte, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'il revenait vers elle.

« Non » fit Ronon, soupesant un lourd gourdin et le faisant virevolter dans les airs afin de tester sa maniabilité. « Le groupe à la porte a trouvé le campement de nos hommes et l'ont mis à sac. Il n'y avait plus rien à part les vêtements. »

« Donc nous devons lutter contre une meute d'enragés munis d'armes automatiques si j'ai bien compris ? » fit Amélia sur un ton désespéré.

Le Satédien sourit. « Les Bola Kaïs ne savent pas se servir des armes à feu. Peut-être les porteront-ils pour faire semblant mais ils sont incapables d'enlever le cran de sécurité… »

« C'est bon à savoir… » rétorqua la jeune femme avec ironie. « Oh et puis, je prends ça ! »

Ronon regarda l'arc qu'il tenait à la main puis son regard glissa sur Amélia. « Vous savez vous en servir ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. « C'est l'arme la plus basique que l'on utilise lors d'un entrainement à la survie. Alors disons que j'ai quelques notions… »

Elle se saisit de l'arc et d'une poignée de flèches que Ronon lui tendait. Ainsi, elle se sentit un peu moins vulnérable.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant son attirail dans son dos.

« Je vais passer devant et inspecter les environs du lac. Vous devriez… »

_« OK. Monsieur-je-peux-régler-ça-tout-seul_ » pensa la technicienne. Elle leva la main. « Je viens avec vous ».

Quand Ronon ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour répliquer, Amélia ajouta sans attendre :

« Pas la peine d'argumenter. Nous avons de la chance de ne pas avoir été séparés. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communication et je serai incapable de rester là où vous allez me laisser. Et vous savez, vous pouvez… »

Là, ce fut Ronon qui l'interrompit. « Je n'ai jamais parlé de vous laisser ici. »

« Mais vous avez dit… »

« Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que vous devriez me suivre en gardant une distance de quelques mètres entre nous comme ça nous éviterons d'être pris tous les deux si jamais l'ennemi nous tombe dessus par surprise. »

« Oh… bon plan. » Amélia s'empressa de conclure.

C'est pas vrai ! Est-ce qu'elle allait arrêter de projeter toute sa rancœur sur ce pauvre Ronon ? Elle savait à présent qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce sale type qu'elle avait connu dans le passé. Est-ce qu'un jour, elle allait pouvoir se libérer de lui et de ses affreux souvenirs ? Ce fut seulement lorsque Ronon haussa les sourcils avec un air intrigué qu'elle comprit qu'elle fixait le Satédien depuis un peu trop longtemps.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, j'étais juste… » Il lui était impossible de lui dire ce à quoi elle pensait à l'instant. Et à présent, la seule chose qu'elle désirait vraiment était de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête contre la poitrine… Sentir les mains de l'ex-runner caresser son dos, remonter jusqu'à sa nuque… Approcher son visage du sien et finalement savourer le baiser qu'elle attendait si ardemment depuis qu'ils avaient été interrompus quelques heures plus tôt dans le bassin…

Une fois encore, Ronon sembla lire dans ses pensées. Une lueur de désir étincela dans ses yeux et il fit un pas vers elle. Pourtant il ne s'approcha pas plus. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle était à la fois empli d'excuses et de promesses… Bien sûr, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Mais cela viendrait. Après avoir traversé cette épreuve.

« Venez » fit Ronon « Nous avons des vies à sauver ».

Amélia hocha la tête. Elle comprenait et était déterminée. Alors, le Satédien s'élança dans la forêt suivi par la jeune femme.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8:**

* * *

Ils atteignirent le bassin sans problèmes. Cachés dans les fourrés à la lisière de la forêt, Ronon et Amélia observaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Les quatre prisonniers étaient dans l'eau, assis dans la petite crique. Ils étaient gardés par trois Bola Kaïs. Deux d'entre eux étaient endormis tandis que le troisième se trouvait allongé près d'un gigantesque feu de camp.

« On peut y arriver n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Amélia.

« Ils sont plus nombreux. » répondit Ronon. « D'autres sont cachés dans les parages ou alors sont en train de nous chercher. »

« Je me demande combine… »

« Deux. »

La jeune femme le dévisagea.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Ils fonctionnent par groupe de douze. C'est leur habitude. J'en ai compté cinq à la porte des étoiles. On s'est occupé de deux d'entre eux et il y en a trois ici. Faites le calcul. »

La technicienne hocha la tête, pensive. « Vous voulez d'abord inspecter les environs pour tenter de repérer ceux qui manquent ? »

« Pas le temps. » fit-il en désignant l'horizon ou pointait déjà une fine ligne lumineuse. « Ils les tueront dès le lever du soleil. Les Bola Kaïs font cuire leur nourriture très lentement à l'intérieur d'un trou creusé à même le sol et rempli de pierres brûlantes. Ça prend la journée. Ils sont ici pour festoyer ce soir. »

« Alors quel est le plan ? »

« On traverse sous l'eau. Vous pensez pouvoir rester en apnée jusque là-bas ? »

Amélia observa l'étendue d'eau et fit la comparaison avec la piscine dans laquelle elle avait coutume de s'entrainer. Puis elle acquiesça.

« Bien. Vous prenez à gauche. Je prends à droite. Je m'occupe des gardes et vous emmenez les gamins. »

La jeune femme le fixa avec surprise.

« C'est ça le plan ? »

« Oui. »

« Et si les autres arrivent ? Où est-ce que je conduis les enfants ? Et… »

Ronon soupira.

« Vous réfléchissez trop. Vous devez faire confiance à votre instinct. C'est comme ça que je procède. »

« Mais je… »

Le Satédien se retourna alors vers elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Ça ira. Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire jusqu'à présent prouve que vous en êtes tout à fait capable »

Amélia baissa les yeux. Cette fois, quelqu'un lui donnait des responsabilités qu'elle n'avait pas coutume d'endosser. Elle sentit les doigts tièdes de Ronon sous son menton, relevant sa tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je compte sur vous ».

Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais le Satédien ne fit aucun mouvement. Et Amélia comprit qu'il préférait la laisser faire le pas suivant. Tout se bousculait en elle : l'exaltation, la peur, la confiance, la nervosité… Mais au final, tous ces sentiments contradictoires la ramenaient à une seule chose. Lui et elle. Ici. Ensemble. Alors, elle effaça la distance qui les séparait et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'ex-runner. Un frisson les parcourut simultanément. Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient. Et soudain, ils s'enlacèrent avec fougue alors que leurs bouches se goutaient à nouveau. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec douceur. Quand leur étreinte se relâcha, il fallut un moment à Amélia pour redescendre sur Terre. Elle effleura les lèvres de Ronon du bout des doigts avant de murmurer :

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Le Satédien mordilla malicieusement l'index de la jeune femme.

« Il vaudrait mieux. Je tiens à partir d'ici en un seul morceau. J'ai quelques projets pour plus tard. »

OoooooooooooooooooO

La lueur du feu de camp éclairait l'eau suffisamment pour leur permettre de s'orienter lors de la traversée. Amélia avait choisi de sortir de l'eau à quelques mètres de la crique, là ou de nombreuses touffes d'herbes hautes pouvaient masquer sa présence à la vue des gardes. Après s'être assurée que personne n'avait remarqué son retour à la surface, elle nagea prudemment le long du bord. Seule sa tête était émergée pour faire le moins d'éclaboussures et de bruit possibles. Enfin, elle atteignit la rive près de la crique. Profitant du crépitement intense du feu pour couvrir sa voix, la jeune femme interpella les enfants voix basse.

« Hey ! Ne bougez pas et ne faites aucun bruit. Je suis là pour vous aider. »

Un des adolescents avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait entendu la jeune femme si près d'eux. Nerveusement, Amélia jeta un bref coup d'œil au garde qui paraissait heureusement lui aussi presque endormi. Puis, elle entendit une voix lui murmurer en retour :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous êtes attachés ? »

« Non. »

Bonne nouvelle.

« Soyez prêts à bouger rapidement quand je vous le dirai. »

De petites vaguelettes caressaient le visage d'Amélia. Les enfants suivaient ses instructions à la lettre. Elle avait les yeux toujours rivés sur le garde et se demandait pourquoi Ronon mettait autant de temps à agir. Pour l'instant, aucun signe du Satédien.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, elle aperçut une silhouette surgir brusquement derrière le Bola Kaï. Sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un bras passa autour de sa tête et un couteau se planta dans sa gorge. Avec un râle d'agonie étouffé par la main de Ronon, l'homme s'affala contre le sol. Ce fut le signal qu'elle attendait. Amélia parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient des quatre adolescents. Un doigt sur les lèvres pour les inciter à faire le moins de bruit possible, elle les exhorta à sortir de l'eau. Ils obéirent sans rechigner. Prête à les conduire vers la forêt, Amy jeta un regard vers le feu où Ronon s'approchait déjà silencieusement des deux autres dormeurs. Soulagée que tout ce passe comme prévu, elle saisit la main de la fille du groupe et commença à s'éloigner.

Mais soudain, ils entendirent des sifflements suivis par un cri de douleur. Des flèches. Ronon était touché. Un des garçons se mit aussi à hurler et quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle vit que lui aussi avait été atteint à la cuisse. Les deux autres Bola Kaïs étaient bien cachés dans le coin.

Près du feu, les deux dormeurs étaient à présents bien réveillés. Amélia vit l'ex-runner, toujours debout, en frapper un à la tête avec un gourdin. Au moins Ronon était toujours en vie. L'autre Bola Kaï était plus agile. Il esquiva l'attaque et fonça droit sur le Satédien. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol. Un bruit de bois qui se brise fut immédiatement suivi d'un nouveau cri de douleur de Ronon.

Amélia n'avait que quelques secondes pour décider si elle devait aller l'aider ou s'empresser de mettre les enfants à l'abri alors qu'une pluie de flèches s'abattait à présent sur eux.

Cette fois, et par chance, les projectiles ratèrent tous leurs cibles. Elle put voir deux autres Bola Kaïs surgir d'un bâtiment sur sa gauche. Ils tiraient en avançant, de ce fait leur précision était amoindrie.

Passant le bras du garçon blessé sur ses épaules pour le soutenir, elle ordonna :

« Suivez-moi ! La petite maison en pierre là-bas ! » Puis elle se dirigea vers leur ancin cottage, priant pour que Ronon puisse venir à bout de ses agresseurs.

Ayant finalement rejoint la maison, elle installa le garçon sur une chaise. Elle courut ensuite à la porte et la verrouila quand elle entendit soudain un rugissement qui lui glaça le sang. La panthère ! Sûrement attirée par l'odeur du sang versé sur les lieux… Et Ronon qui était blessé lui aussi ! Et s'il croisait en premier le chemin de l'animal ?

Un arme… Elle avait besoin d'une arme…

Elle se précipita vers l'endroit où étaient entreposées leurs affaires et se mit à chercher parmi tout ce que les Bola Kaïs avaient éparpillé au sol. Mais elle ne trouva ni le blaster de Ronon ni son trente-huit millimètres de service. De rage, elle attrapa un petit container en plastique et le projeta au sol. Le coffre s'ouvrit sous l'impact et elle aperçut avec satisfaction un kit de fusée de détresse atterrir à ses pieds. C'était mieux que rien.

Elle chargea le pistolet avec un projectile et se rua à la porte pour regarder à travers la petite lucarne.

Ce qu'elle vit alors la tétanisa. Ronon courait vers le cottage en se maitenant les côtes. A ses trousses, la panthère avalait la distance qui les séparaient à grandes foulées. Il était certain qu'il n'y arriverait jamais… Alors, Amélia ouvrit la porte, se planta sur le seuil et visa l'animal avec son arme.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Merci aux lecteurs et à Yeli qui me laisse toujours une petite review ! **_

__**

* * *

Chap 9 :**

* * *

Un éclair de lumière verte s'échappa du pistolet et frôla le dos de l'animal. Amélia prit une grande inspiration quand le félin cessa sa course pour se tapir au sol avec un grognement rauque. De ce fait, Ronon eut le temps d'atteindre la maison. Il franchit le seuil et Amélia verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Le Satédien tomba à genou au milieu de la pièce mais il s'efforça de se relever quand Amélia se précipita vers lui.

« Reste tranquille ! Dis-moi où est-ce que la flèche t'a touché ! Je vais… »

« Pas maintenant ! » répondit Ronon en serrant les dents. « La fenêtre, dans la chambre ! »

« Reste ici, je m'en charge. » fit la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons encore valides « Vous, venez m'aider ! ». Ils se levèrent instantanément.

« Nous devons barricader la porte. Cette table et cette commode feront l'affaire pour l'instant. Aidez-moi à les pousser là-bas. Et toi,… » fit-elle en s'adressant à la fille assise près du blessé « Essaye de trouver des choses assez lourdes pour qu'on puisse les empiler dessus ! Allez ! »

Les gamins s'activèrent et en peu de temps un amoncellement de meubles et d'objets divers bloquait la porte.

« Cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps » Ronon remarqua. En dépit des recommandations d'Amélia, il s'était levé et, dans la lumière du soleil qui inondait à présent la pièce, la jeune femme put voir le morceau de flèche brisé planté dans son flanc gauche juste au-dessus de sa hanche.

« Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ta blessure. » Amélia répliqua.

« Ça ira. Le garçon d'abord. »

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Amélia le savait mais elle se contenta d'ajouter. « Seulement si tu t'assoies sur le champ ! »

Ronon obeit et elle se mit à la recherche du kit de premiers secours. Par chance, il était toujours là. Les Bola Kaï l'avaient ouvert, mais son contenu était intact. A genoux près du garçon, Amélia examina rapidement la blessure. La flèche était logée dans le muscle mais le saignement était minime et l'enfant ne semblait pas trop souffrir. Elle décida de ne pas y toucher et de laisser le Docteur Keller se charger de l'extraction. Elle appliqua une pommade antibiotique sur la plaie et l'entoura d'une compresse et d'un bandage. Puis elle entoura le jeune garçon d'une couverture et demanda à la fille de le faire boire régulièrement. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Puis, revenant vers Ronon, elle s'apprêtait à faire de même mais le Satédien saisit son bras.

« Tu dois me retirer cette flèche. » lança-t-il sur un ton impératif.

Amélia fit non de la tête. » Je préfère laisser le docteur Keller s'en occuper lorsqu'elle arrivera. »

Ronon serra sa main « ça va prendre au moins huit heures avant qu'elle ne soit là. Je dois pouvoir me battre. Je ne pourrais pas le faire avec cette chose qui me lacère la chair à chaque fois que je bouge. »

Elle frissonna à l'idée du calvaire que cela avait dû être de courir jusqu'ici pour échapper à l'animal.

« Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça ici, je veux dire, une opération comme ça…je n'ai pas le matériel et encore moins le savoir-faire… »

« Pas besoin d'opération. Quand le Bola Kaï a foncé sur moi, la flèche s'est brisée et a presque traversé à présent. Tu peux sentir la pointe dans mon dos. Tu as juste besoin d'appuyer fort pour qu'elle sorte complètement. »

Amélia le dévisagea avec horreur. « Tu es fou ! Comment je suis sensée faire ça ? Et si une artère était touchée et que tu te vide de ton sang une fois la flèche enlevée ? »

Ronon se leva et se pencha sur elle. « Fais-moi confiance. Je l'ai déjà fait avant et je peux le refaire. Dis-toi seulement que ce sera plus facile pour moi si tu m'aides. »

Examinant le sol, il ramassa un éclat de verre qui trainait et le tendit à la jeune femme.

Tu peux te servir de ça. »

Le regard d'Amélia passa du bout de verre jusqu'au visage du Satédien. Aucun doute, il était tout à fait sérieux. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il s'en chargerait lui-même. Elle avala sa salive et prit l'éclat dans sa main.

« Très bien. Mais laisse-moi au moins désinfecter ce truc avant… ».

OooooooooooooooO

Amélia était en train de fouiller dans le kit de premiers soins à la recherche du désinfectant quand un bruit sourd la fit se relever brusquement. Cela venait de la porte de derrière et presque immédiatement, un deuxième choc retentit. Une lourde poterie dégringola de leur barricade improvisée pour venir se briser sur le sol. Les deux garçons qui avaient aidé Amélia se ruèrent vers le coin de la pièce pour s'y recroqueviller. Au coup suivant, il était presque sûr que bientôt, leur rempart allait céder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demandant Amélia en se tournant vers Ronon. Ce dernier regardait la barricade distraitement. Comme il ne répondait pas, Amélia s'écria « Tu ne vas pas t'écrouler maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai connu pire.. » grogna Ronon. Il montra du doigt le pistolet de détresse au sol. « Il y a encore des munitions pour ce truc ? »

« Normalement oui… » fit-elle en retournant voir là où elle avait trouvé l'arme. Elle revint avec deux fusées supplémentaires. « Il devrait y en avoir deux autres quelque part. Il y en a cinq d'habitude. »

« ça ira pour l'instant. » murmura Ronon en lui prenant les cartouches des mains. « Tu peux… » fit-il en montrant l'arme. La jeune femme la lui apporta et il la rechargea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne peux pas sortir ! La panthère se tombera dessus en un rien de temps ! »

Ronon afficha un sourire féroce.

« Je n'ai pas prévu de sortir. Je vais offrir un petit cadeau de bienvenue aux Bola Kaïs dans l'autre pièce. »

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient assis les garçons et leur murmura quelque chose. Ils acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent de la barricade. Ayant ôté la barre de fer qui servait à bloquer la poignée, Ronon se cala contre le mur près, prêt à tirer. Encore deux autres coups de boutoir contre la porte et la barricade commença à céder. Un cri de triomphe s'éleva de l'autre côté. Une brèche apparut sur le panneau de bois. C'était de moment que Ronon attendait. Il passa le canon de son arme à travers l'ouverture et appuya sur la détente.

La détonation dans l'espace clos qu'il occupait fut assourdissante. Ils entendirent ensuite des hurlements, l'impact d'un corps qui heurtait le sol et le piétinement lourd d'individus qui voulaient fuir.

Ronon jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la brèche de la porte avant de remettre la barre de fer en place. Puis, il indiqua aux garçons de renforcer la barricade. Quand il revint vers Amélia, elle vit à quel point l'ex-runner souffrait.

Déterminée, elle attrapa la bouteille d'antiseptique.

« Tu as raison. Je vais d'enlever ça. » Ces mots lui valurent un hochement de tête de la part de Ronon.

Elle imbiba une petite serviette de produit et essuya le dos de Ronon où elle put sentir la pointe d'acier percer sous la peau. Elle hésita avant d'appliquer sa compresse improvisée contre la tige brisée de la flèche, sachant pertinemment que la douleur qu'elle allait lui infliger serait atroce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux le supporter. » fit Ronon.

La jeune femme le connaissait à présent suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle renonça à essuyer la plaie. Elle préféra l'asperger carrément de liquide. Ronon laissa échapper un grognement quand le stérilisant toucha la chair et les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent de façon spectaculaire sous sa peau bronzée. La tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés, il attendait que la douleur s'estompe. Amélia saisit l'éclat de verre. Dès qu'elle sentit la respiration du Satédien ralentir et ses muscles se relaxer, elle appuya l'extrémité de la flèche brisée sur la surface plane du verre et appuya de tout son poids.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

* * *

Ronon écarquilla les yeux et étouffa un hurlement de douleur alors que la pointe de la flèche transperça sa peau.

« Ça, c'était pas sympa… » haleta-t-il finalement.

« Te prendre par surprise était le seul moyen d'être sûre que tes muscles soient relâchés. Désolée. » répliqua la jeune femme. Puis elle prit une grand inspiration et continua « Et ce n'est pas terminé j'en ai peur… ».

Elle n'osait pas toucher la pointe ensanglantée qui dépassait à présent mais il s'avéra vite qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Ronon attrapa l'extrémité et tira le projectile d'un coup sec avant de le jeter plus loin avec un soupir de soulagement. Le saignement se fit alors plus important et il fallut trois grosses compresses à la jeune femme pour en venir à bout.

Quand elle eut terminé le bandage, elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Elle était aussi exténuée et ce n'était pas surprenant du fait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Comme d'habitude, Ronon s'en aperçut.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. » fit-il « Nous en avons tous besoin. » ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt les quatre gamins endormis dans le coin de la pièce, tels de petits chiots blottis les uns contre les autres.

« Quelqu'un doit monter la garde » ajouta-t-elle bien que la perspective de sombrer dans le sommeil soit plus qu'alléchante.

« On devrait être tranquille pour un moment. » répondit l'ex-runner « L'un d'entre eux est mort et je suis certain que les autres attendent des renforts à la porte des étoiles. Ça devrait nous laisser deux bonnes heures avant qu'ils ne reviennent ici. »

« Ok, je m'allonge si tu en fais autant. » suggéra Amélia. Elle ajouta aussitôt sans laisser le temps à Ronon de répliquer : « Tu peux monter la garde allongé que je sache…Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. ». Elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs sacs de couchage dans la petite chambre et Amélia les installa le long du mur. Elle aida Ronon à se coucher puis vérifia son pansement. La blessure s'était complètement arrêtée de saigner. Elle hésita alors un bref moment et finalement, elle s'étendit près du Satédien. Le bras de l'ex-runner l'enveloppa presque naturellement et elle se blottit contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle leva doucement les yeux vers son visage, elle put y apercevoir un regard perdu dans le vague.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ronon sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur. « Non. » répondit-il « Enfin, je veux dire, ça va… Je… Je n'ai pas été aussi proche d'une femme depuis que la mienne est morte. ». Il fit une pause mais Amélia resta muette, ne voulant pas le brusquer. « Je pensais que personne ne pourrait la remplacer un jour. Mais, on est ici et t'enlacer de cette façon est plutôt…agréable. »

Il plongea alors ses yeux perdus dans ceux de la jeune femme, éprouvant clairement des sentiments contradictoires.

« Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. » murmura Amélia. « Après ce que cet homme m'a fait, je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre me toucher… Mais avec toi, je me sens en sécurité et…acceptée telle que je suis. Tu n'essaies pas de me contrôler et tu me laisses prendre mes propres décisions. »

Le visage de Ronon s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Tu prends de très bonnes décisions. La preuve, tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai… » minauda la jeune femme, en se disant que cela aurait été une terrible chose de voir disparaitre un si beau sourire.

OoooooooooooooO

Amélia eut l'impression de s'être endormie depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts glisser sur sa joue. Elle mit un moment à émerger du sommeil et à réaliser qu'elle était à moitié couchée sur le torse puissant d'un homme, lorsqu' enfin, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » La voix profonde de Ronon était comme une caresse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit les cernes cercler ses yeux fatigués.

« Tu n'as pas dormi n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête. « J'ai réfléchi. »

Le ton de sa voix lui indiqua que c'était au sujet de leur survie et non de leur relation naissante.

« Il nous faut encore attendre au moins cinq heures avant que les secours n'arrivent. Il reste six Bola Kaïs. La plupart d'entre eux viendront ici. »

Amélia comprit. « La porte sera beaucoup moins gardée ! »

« C'est ça… »

Ils se regardèrent. « Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Mais qui de nous deux ira là-bas? » demanda Amélia.

« C'est ce que j'étais en train de calculer. Aller jusqu'à la porte est au moins aussi dangereux que de rester ici. Même si il en reste un seul là-bas, nous n'avons pas d'armes contrairement à eux. »

Amélia sentit son cœur se serrer. L'idée d'être séparée de lui, dans son état, lui était insupportable. « Ne crois-tu pas qu'on peut tenir encore cinq heures ? » fit-elle finalement.

Ronon désigna le plafond de la pièce. « C'est un toit en paille. Ils nous enfumeront s'il le faut… »

« Bien sûr… » soupira la jeune femme. Puis, elle passa en revue leurs différentes options. « Dans tous les cas, si ils ont prévu de brûler la maison, je doute que celui qui passe la porte revienne à temps avec les secours. Donc je suis pour qu'on ne se sépare pas. On fait une bonne équipe non ? »

Ronon prit sa main. « Une excellente équipe » fit-il. Amélia se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Les lèvres du Satédien s'ouvrirent légèrement au contact de celles de la jeune femme lorsque qu'il y eut un petit rire nerveux et un raclement de gorge derrière eux.

Les deux Atlantes se séparèrent avec un soupir d'agacement. Amélia se retourna et se retrouva face à trois paires d'yeux qui les fixaient avec circonspection. Le garçon blessé était encore endormi. Elle entendit Ronon marmonner quelque chose à propos de l'intimité et ne put réprimer un grand sourire.

Un des adolescents, un rouquin avec le visage couvert de taches de rousseur, se leva et vint vers eux.

« On a entendu ce que vous avez dit. On veut vous aider. Vous avez risqué vos vies pour nous sauver. On vous doit beaucoup… »

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Kyert. Et eux… » fit-il en montrant les autres « …c'est Belk et Aga. Celui avec la flèche c'est Vag. C'est le seul fils de notre chef. C'est un honneur pour nous que de le protéger. »

Devant le visage sérieux du jeune garçon, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de penser que les enfants de cette galaxie étaient contraints de s'endurcir rapidement et d'endosser de lourdes responsabilités. Puis elle sourit à Kyert.

« Je m'appelle Amélia et lui c'est Ronon . Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Et maintenant… » ajouta-t-elle en pivotant vers le Satédien, « …voyons quel est ton plan B. Je suis certaine que tu as pensé à ça aussi… »

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 :**

* * *

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » s'écria Kyert. Tandis qu'Aga était à la fenêtre pour guetter le retour des Bola Kaïs, Ronon avait demandé aux garçons de chercher les cartouches manquantes.

« Ce pistolet de détresse est notre meilleur atout. » avait-il expliqué à Amélia. « Les Bola Kaïs sont très superstitieux. Ce genre d'arme qui projette des flammes colorées parvient à les effrayer. »

« Oui mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. » observa-t-elle.

« Non. Nous avons besoin de plus d'armes. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Kyert les avait interrompus avec sa découverte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ronon en se levant et en rejoignant Amélia près du mur où le garçon se tenait.

« On dirait une trappe. » répondit le gamin.

Dans le sol poussiéreux se dessinaient les contours d'un battant presque invisible. Seule la poignée circulaire fixée au panneau dépassait.

« Peut-être un puits… » supposa Ronon. « Cette cache pourrait nous être utile si nous devions échapper à un feu. »

Belk avait saisi l'anneau et tenté de tirer dessus mais succès. « ça semble bloqué » annonça-t-il.

« Je vais essayer » lança le Satédien.

« Tu penses que c'est prudent de faire ça ? » fit Amélia « Tu oublies que tu… »

Trop tard. Ronon avait attrapé le cercle de fer avec sa main droite et tiré de toutes ses forces. Avec un grincement de gonds rouillés, le battant se souleva. Ronon se figea soudain alors qu'une douleur lancinante courrait à présent le long de son flanc meurtri. Au même moment, Amélia vit une tâche de sang grandir à travers le bandage entourant sa taille.

« Et voilà ! Ta blessure s'est rouverte ! » Amélia râla, se dépêchant de trouver quelque chose pour contenir à nouveau le saignement. Rageant contre l'attitude imprudente de Ronon, elle jurea quand elle se tailla avec un morceau de poterie brisée. Tout en suçant son doigt, elle parvint à trouver de petites serviettes et appliqua l'une d'elle contre la blessure du Satédien. Pendant ce temps, les garçons avaient relevé complètement la trappe et découvert ce qu'elle cachait. Mais à leur grand désespoir, cela n'offrait aucun moyen de s'échapper d'ici. Il y avait un tunnel s'enfonçant dans le sol mais il était si étroit que seule une personne plutôt menue pouvait tenter de s'y glisser. Quand Belk laissa tomber un petit bout de bois dans le boyau obscur, ils purent entendre au bout de quelques secondes un petit « splash ».

« C'est bien un puits. Mais impossible de savoir à quel point il est profond. » fit Ronon. « et l'espace est trop étroit pour nager »

« Tu vois ? Tu as aggravé ta blessure pour rien ! » s'exclama Amélia en jetant déjà la premierère serviette imbibée de sang.

Les yeux de Ronon fixèrent alors l'étoffe écarlate sur le sol.

« En fait… » commença-t-il « Nous avons une autre arme à notre disposition… »

Amélia mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il voulait en venir. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu veux attirer la panthère ici ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Cet animal peut nous débarrasser définitivement des Bola Kaïs restants ! »

« Mais il n'attaquera que si ils saignent ! » ajouta Kyert.

« Alors il nous faut trouver un moyen de les faire saigner ! » lança Ronon sur un ton menaçant.

« Si seulement je n'avais pas laissé mon arc près du bassin ! » ragea Amélia.

« Cela aurait été trop dur de nager avec. » lui rappela le Satédien.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en fabriquer avec de qu'on a ici ? » demanda Aga.

Belk hocha la tête « Le bois est trop vieux et cassant. Et je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit de suffisamment droit pour faire office de flèches. »

« On pourrait faire des frondes à la place ! » proposa Kyert en testant les élastiques d'un pantalon d'uniforme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on utiliserait comme munitions ? » demanda Belk.

Tout le monde scruta le sol de la pièce.

« J'ai une idée » lança Amélia, ramassant et inspectant un morceau de la poterie éparpillée au sol. « Je viens de me couper avec ça. Les bords sont très tranchants. »

« Parfait » annonça Ronon avec une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

OoooooooO

« Je crois que je les ai vus à travers les arbres ! » s'écria Aga.

« Ok, vas-y !» lança Ronon à Amélia. Avec un signe de tête, elle enleva la serviette du dos du Satédien. Le saignement avait diminué mais pas complètement cessé, ce qui inquiétait plutôt la jeune femme. Puis elle jeta les deux serviettes ensanglantées par la fenêtre.

« Combien ? » demanda Ronon en pressant une nouvelle étoffe sur sa blessure. S'assurant que la fenêtre soit bien solide, elle jeta un coup d'œil au niveau de la ligne des arbres.

« Ils sont cinq » répondit-elle. « Ils doivent avoir laissé un homme pour garder la porte. ».

Puis elle ramena un nouveau bandage qu'elle déroula autour de la taille de Ronon, par-dessus le morceau de tissu.

« On ne peut pas les laisser approcher trop près » ajouta-t-il avec impatience alors qu'Amélia tentait d'ajuster le mieux possible son pansement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il était de plus en plus pâle. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais sa main serrait fermement un des éclats d'argile et sa voix était ferme. Kyert avait été désigné comme deuxième tireur et il avait pris place près de la fenêtre.

« L'animal est là ! » s'exclama Aga en montrant du doigt un point sur la gauche de leur champ de vision.

Une forme sombre et tachetée bondit près des serviettes pleines de sang et commença à les malmener tel un chien s'acharnant sur un os.

« Ils sont presque à portée de tir… » murmura Kyert, calant un des bouts d'argile contre l'élastique.

Les Bola Kaïs approchaient lentement et avec prudence. Visiblement, le récit de leurs camarades au sujet des « feux colorés » avait fait forte impression. Mais comme ils avaient compris qu'à part cela, les moyens de défense des occupants de la maison étaient plus que limités, ils avaient repris de l'assurance. L'intuition de Ronon à propos de l'incendie du bâtiment s'avérait exacte. Deux des ennemis portaient des torches à la main.

Ronon et Kyert les laissèrent venir plus près pour être certains d'atteindre leur cible Les Bola Kaïs n'eurent pas l'occasion de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Soudain, les éclats tranchants fendirent l'air et vinrent taillader leurs visages et leurs bras alors que quelques secondes plus tard, un gigantesque démon noir fondaient sur eux. L'animal les dépeça avec ses mâchoires aux dents affûtées comme des rasoirs puis se délecta de leur sang. Amélia détourna les yeux de la scène atroce au dehors et alla voir le garçon blessé. Il était à présent réveillé et lui sourit avec gratitude alors qu'elle lui offrait un verre d'eau.

« Notre médecin va arriver dans quelques heures à présent et elle prendra soin de toi. » lui assura-t-elle.

« Ça ira. Une flèche dans la jambe n'est pas si grave comparé au fait d'être dévoré par des cannibales. »

Amélia frissonna.

« Ils allaient réellement vous manger ? »

Vag acquiesça. « C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont amené ici. Ils ont dit que la viande trempée dans l'eau du bassin était particulièrement tendre et juteuse une fois cuite. On s'attendait à mourir de façon atroce quand vous… »

Soudain, le garçon se figea, le regard terrorisé. Et quand Amélia se retourna elle vit la porte de la grande chambre s'ouvrir lentement. Les enfants avaient déplacé la barricade lors de leurs recherches et, de ce fait, l'issue n'était plus totalement bloquée.

« Ro… » fut tout ce qu'Amélia eut le temps d'articuler avant que la porte ne s'ouvre entièrement avec fracas. Le Bola Kaï fondit sur elle. Le visage de l'homme était tuméfié et maculé de terre. Ainsi, l'homme soufflé par l'explosion quelques heures plus tôt n'était pas mort en dé sa main, son couteau descendait dangereusement vers la gorge d'Amélia.

_A suivre ..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 :**

* * *

Le sixième sens de Ronon l'alerta avant même qu'Amélia ait eu le temps de crier. Il avait déjà traversé la moitié de la pièce quand le couteau se leva au-dessus de la jeune femme. Bloquant le geste du Bola Kaï avec son bras, il ceintura son adversaire et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol. La douleur dans son dos se raviva mais il tenta de passer outre alors que chacun luttait pour s'approprier le poignard tout en roulant par terre.

Amélia s'était remise debout. Lorsque le Bola Kaï s'était jeté sur elle, son épaule avait brutalement heurté une table et son bras droit pendait à présent le long de son corps, totalement inerte. Elle chercha désespérément dans la pièce quelque chose pouvant faire office d'arme. Les frondes et le pistolet de détresse étaient trop dangereux à utiliser sans toucher à la fois le Bola Kaï et Ronon. Hélas, ce dernier n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps…

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une ombre passer par la fenêtre tandis qu'un choc sourd frappa la porte de devant. Ces Bola Kaïs semblaient se démultiplier ! Son sang se glaça. Ça y est, c'était fini pour eux…

Ils s'étaient bien battus mais, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu sauver les enfants de leur destin tragique. Amélia ferma les yeux et se remémora un instant le corps de Ronon contre le sien, ses lèvres sur sa bouche…

Alors que les regrets commençaient à l'assaillir, un coup de feu fit sauter la serrure de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Son esprit exténué mit un moment à réaliser…

_Un coup de feu ?_

Une silhouette vêtue d'un uniforme noir fit irruption dans la pièce. La crosse d'un P90 s'abattit sur la tête du Bola Kaï qui s'écroula instantanément. Sheppard s'agenouilla près de Ronon. Le militaire s'alarma quand il vit le visage livide et maculé de sang du Satédien.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Timing parfait, Sheppard » grogna Ronon avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser choir sur le sol.

« Excusez-moi colonel, mais je crois que cet homme a besoin de moi ». fit Carson Beckett en écartant le militaire pour se pencher sur le corps de l'ex-runner.

John se retourna vers Amélia.

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! Et qui sont ces enfants ! »

Amélia tenta de répondre mais le stress et l'horreur de cette nuit passée la submergèrent tant et si bien qu'elle ne put que secouer la tête alors que les larmes déferlaient à présent le long de ses joues. Soudain, elle se sentit mal. Des mains fermes la soutinrent et une voix douce parvint jusqu'à elle.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici… » Teyla lança un regard de reproche à John. « C'est fini à présent et vous pouvez vous reposer. Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous chercher un peu d'eau. »

« Ronon.. » sanglota la technicienne « Il est.. »

« Il est entre de bonnes mains, je vous le promets. » ajouta l'athosienne tout en conduisant la jeune femme tremblante vers une chaise et la faisant asseoir. Puis elle ouvrit une petite bouteille et Amélia but quelques gorgées. Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais une sorte de thé qui lui procura une délicieuse sensation de chaleur.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi êtes-vous là » put-elle enfin demander.

« Oh mais de rien ! » ironisa Sheppard mais son sourire insolent s'effaça rapidement face au regard assassin que lui jeta à nouveau Teyla.

« Je veux dire… vous êtes en avance. » Amélia but une autre gorgée de liquide rassérénant.

« Le docteur Beckett est venu en visite sur Atlantis et il a souhaité voir cette source miraculeuse de ses propres yeux. » expliqua l'Athosienne. « Il était prévu qu'il retourne sur sa planète cet après-midi alors nous avons avancé notre venue ici de quelques heures. »

« Bonne idée » marmonna Ronon. Beckett soupira. « Je crois que je vais laisser tomber. C'est incroyable à quel point cet homme peut être insensible aux sédatifs… »

Amélia se leva en dépit de la main de Teyla tenant de la retenir et elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Carson. Ronon était allongé sur le côté pendant que le docteur Beckett était en train de nettoyer ses blessures.

« Est-ce que ça ira pour lui » demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

« Oui il va s'en sortir, il est aussi fort qu'un bœuf ! » la rassura Carson. « J'ai fait mon possible avec ce que j'avais sous la main mais on va vite le conduire sur Atlantis pour s'occuper de lui correctement. Je lui ai administré des antibiotiques qui feront effet très vite et je lui ai transfusé un peu de sang. »

La jeune femme fut soulagée et Teyla la ramena doucement mais fermement jusqu'à sa chaise. Sheppard alla parler aux adolescents et lorsqu'elle entendit Kyert éclater de rire devant le militaire, elle sut que leur calvaire était vraiment fini.

OoooooooooooooO

« Bonjour Amélia. Comment va votre épaule ? » demanda le docteur Keller quand elle aperçut la technicienne entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle ôta délicatement l'écharpe qui maintenait le bras de sa patiente et examina les articulations.

« Encore douloureux… » répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

« Eh bien j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Rod… Enfin, je veux dire, le docteur McKay vient juste de sortir ».

Amélia ne put réprimer un sourire de connivence et Jennifer rougit gentiment.

« Oui, euh… Il vient de me dire qu'il avait déconnecté la porte de la planète. Donc, plus aucun risque de voir débarquer des sadiques cannibales pour un petit pique-nique… »

Voyant une ombre de déception traverser le visage de la technicienne, Keller ajouta rapidement « Mais cela ne vous empêchera pas, Ronon et vous, de retourner là-bas pour votre traitement. Il y a une porte des étoiles sur une planète voisine et vous pourrez faire le reste du trajet en jumper. »

A présent, c'était au tour de Jennifer de sourire malicieusement. « Je suppose que cette fois, vous n'avez pas d'objections à ce que Mr Testostérone vous accompagne ? »

Amélia afficha un visage repentant. « C'est quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu finalement. Je l'admets. Je me suis trompée sur lui. » fit-elle en souriant. « Est-ce que vous l'avez averti qu'on retournait là-bas ? »

Le docteur soupira. « Je l'aurais fait, si je savais où il est ! »

« Ne me dites pas qu'il a encore réussi à vous fausser compagnie ! »

Jennifer serra les dents.

« Un de ces jours, je jure que je vais lui passer une camisole ! »

« Il s'est rétabli très vite vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu » s'étonna Amy.

« Oh, Carson ne vous a pas mis au courant ? Apparemment l'eau de la source accroît la production de globules rouges. Les échantillons de sang prélevés sur vous après votre retour montrent des taux équivalent à un séjour d'un mois à six mille mètres d'altitude. C'est apparemment ce qui a sauvé la vie de Ronon. C'est pour cela que nous sommes plutôt impatients que vous y retourniez. Qui sait quelles autres fabuleuses propriétés nous allons découvrir. »

« Nous jouerons les cobayes pour vous encore avec plaisir ! » fit Amélia. « Je vais essayer de trouver Ronon. Quand voulez-vous que nous partions ? »

« Juste après diner, si vous parvenez à mettre la main sur lui d'ici là ! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour retrouver le Satédien en fuite. Quand un serveur du mess lui apprit que l'ex-runner était passé prendre un plateau bien rempli pour le déjeuner et était sorti avec, elle emprunta le plus proche téléporteur pour se rendre à la digue ouest. C'est là qu'elle le vit, assis au bord de la plateforme, les pieds nus au-dessus de l'eau. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un marcher vers lui, il se retourna et afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit qui le rejoignait.

« Est-ce que ça te dis un vrai déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il « Sers-toi, c'est presque trop pour moi seul. »

« Presque ? » s'exclama la jeune femme devant les montagnes de toasts, bacon et saucisses qui couvraient le plateau.

Ronon haussa les épaules. « Je dois retrouver des forces… »

S'autorisant à s'asseoir près de lui, Amélia atteignit grain de raisin qu'elle mit dans sa bouche.

« Le docteur Keller n'est pas enchantée par ton évasion… »

« Vraiment ? » répondit-il avec ironie. « Alors qu'elle arrête de vouloir de refiler de la nourriture pour bébé pour le déjeuner. »

« Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » fit Ronon en fronçant les sourcils devant la lamelle de bacon qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir.

« Elle va te mettre en quarantaine. T'enfermer dans un endroit où tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. »

« Elle n'oserait pas… » grommela-t-il sans être visiblement inquiet.

Amélia soupira exagérément. « De plus, elle croit que je t'ai aidé et en tant que complice, je vais subir le même châtiment que toi… »

Ronon plissa les yeux et la regarda fixement. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles… » gronda-t-il.

« Ce sera horrible » continua Amélia « Toi et moi, abandonnés sur une planète lointaine… Rien que la nature sauvage et une immense étendue d'eau… »

Le Satédien émit un petit ronronnement significatif tout en se penchant sur la jeune femme. Saisissant ses poignets, il la fit basculer contre le sol.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que… » Mais quand il vit l'expression affolée sur le visage d'Amélia il stoppa net sa phrase. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La technicienne était devenue livide et son corps tout entier était aussi rigide qu'un bout de bois. Ronon se recula, redressa la jeune femme et la serra contre sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'il te plait, dis-moi… »

L'affolement dans la voix de l'ex-runner tira Amélia de sa torpeur. Elle frisonna et se blottit contre lui pour tenter de se maitriser.

« Ce n'est pas toi, je t'assure, c'est moi… » répondit-elle enfin « Quand… quand tu as attrapé mes poignets comme tu l'as fait, ça m'a rappelé…enfin…quand il m'a…. »

Ronon passa ses bras autour d'elle tout en se maudissant et l'enlaça avec délicatesse.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il « Je ne pensais pas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Donne-moi juste une minute. » Amélia se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du Satédien et se releva. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Eh bien… c'est étrange…. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'ex-runner, elle poursuivit.

« Mes analystes essayent me m'entrainer sur ce terrain-là depuis pas mal de temps déjà, je veux dire, me faire parler de mon agression… toujours sans succès. »

« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? » demanda Ronon un peu surpris.

« J'ai besoin d'affronter mes démons si je veux reprendre le dessus. » expliqua Amélia.

Ronon était toujours à genou devant elle, alors elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête « Crois-tu que je sois la bonne personne pour ça ? Je ne suis pas très doué pour… ce genre de chose… »

« Si tu l'es. Je te respecte, j'ai confiance en toi et… » Amélia avala péniblement sa salive. « … je te veux, toi. »

Elle sentit les épaules du Satédien se contracter sous ses doigts.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce que je demande est pénible pour toi. Le peu de chose que tu m'as raconté sur ton passé m'a fait réaliser que toi aussi tu avais certaines choses à régler. Alors, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'aider mutuellement. »

Ronon resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Amélia crut que cette fois, elle était allée trop loin. Finalement, elle retira ses mains des épaules de l'ex-runner et se retourna pour partir. Mais soudain, une poigne solide les attrapa à nouveau et elle pivota à nouveau pour voir Ronon debout devant elle.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle décela une profonde tristesse dans son regard.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu paradisiaque, là où nous devons nous rendre… » fit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle sut alors qu'il n'était pas en train de parler de la planète. « Mais, je suis prêt à essayer. »

Elle hocha la tête et resserra ses doigts sur les siens. « Une fois de plus. Pour en finir avec tout ça. Une bonne fois pour toute. »

_A suivre…_


	14. chapter 13

_**Merci de continuer à lire et pour les reviews aussi ! J'ai mis un peu de temps cette fois. Désolée. Bon alors pour me faire pardonner j'ai traduit 3 chapitres en un ! Bonne lecture !**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :**

* * *

Le temps qu'ils s'installent dans le cottage, le crépuscule était tombé. Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveuse et ressentait à chaque instant un besoin irrépressible de regarder par-dessus son épaule. La terrible expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre était encore trop récente. Elle sursauta quand, derrière elle, deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille et qu'une bouche embrassa sa joue.

« Relax… » ronronna le Satédien. « Cette fois, nous sommes en sécurité ici. »

Amélia soupira et plaqua son dos contre lui. « Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai le plus peur. Des Bola Kaï ou de faire ce pour quoi nous sommes ici. »

Ronon la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. « Tu n'as pas à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie… » dit-il. « Et on arrête dès que tu te sens mal à l'aise. » Il la regarda longuement. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

Elle sourit un peu nerveusement. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour me décontracter un peu. Alors, pourquoi pas un petit bain dans le bassin et un verre de ceci ? ». Elle fouila dans son sac à dos et en retira une bouteille.

Ronon fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de drogue ? »

A présent, Amélia riait de bon cœur.

« Non, c'est du vin. Tu n'en as jamais bu auparavant ? C'est une boisson alcoolisée fabriquée à base de raisin. »

Lui prenant la bouteille des mains, l'ex-runner examina le liquide sombre et secoua la bouteille.

« Après notre expédition sur l'Aurora, nous avons bu quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais c'était transparent et avec des bulles… »

« Du champagne. Eh bien, ça, c'est un peu différent. J'aurai préféré du champagne pour ce soir mais il doit se boire très froid et comme il n'ya pas de réfrigérateur ici… »

« Hey, je suis prête à essayer n'importe quoi… » lança Ronon avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Le docteur Mc Kay a souvent crée l'attraction au mess avec le récit de tes habitudes alimentaires peu communes. »

Ronon haussa les épaules. « Quand tu as été en cavale pendant sept ans, tu ne peux pas vraiment te permettre de faire le difficile. »

« Apparemment, tes goûts se sont affirmés on dirait… » Elle pointa du doigt le sac à dos bien fourni du Satédien. « J »y ai jeté un œil dans le jumper. Pain frais, fromage, légumes, viandes variées… et pas une seule ration militaire en vue. »

« Eh bien, Beckett a affirmé que je devais consommer ce genre de choses durant ma convalescence. Ordre du médecin… »

Amélia apprécia beaucoup ce moment de complicité. Elle se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie du Satédien. Mais ils étaient là dans un but précis.

« Bien, allons nous changer. » proposa-t-elle.

« Ok » répliqua Ronon en retirant son t-shirt.

« Humm… Je vais à côté… » balbutia la jeune femme en se pressant de rejoindre la pièce voisine. « Pas de stress… » se dit-elle. « Peut-être que les standards de la bienséance sont beaucoup plus souples là d'où il vient... ça ne veut pas forcément dire… » Elle stoppa net le fil de ses pensées. Qui croyait-elle tromper de la sorte ? La possibilité qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux cette nuit était bien réelle. Et elle devait admettre que cette idée était plutôt séduisante…si elle était capable de surmonter tout ça… Mais Ronon avait dit qu'elle pouvait arrêter quand elle le voudrait. Et elle avait confiance en lui. Il tiendrait parole.

Cette fois, elle avait apporté un bikini au lieu de sa fameuse était vert pâle et plutôt sexy. C'était un premier pas. Elle était assez curieuse de voir la réaction de Ronon. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Il se figea dès qu'elle franchit la porte et expira lentement. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme mais sans qu'aucune lubricité ne transparaisse dans son regard. Seulement de l'admiration et du désir. Pourtant il ne fit aucun mouvement. Une fois de plus, il la laissa décider de la suite des évènements et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle traversa la pièce et attrapa la bouteille de vin, le tire-bouchon et deux gobeltes.

« Allons-y » fit-elle. Le Satédien la suivit hors de la maison.

OooooooooooooooO

« Ce truc est bon ! » fit Ronon après avoir gouté le vin.

« On devrait en garder un peu pour plus tard. Ce sera d'autant plus délicieux avec le pain et le fromage. »

Après avoir repris une gorgée, le Satédien posa son gobelet sur le bord du bassin et s'installa plus confortablement dans l'eau.

« Et maintenant ? » fit-il.

« On parle ».

Ronon grommela. « C'est ce que je craignais ».

« Ecoute, ce que tu m'as dit marche dans les deux sens. Tu n'as pas à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie. »

Amélia but une autre gorgée de vin elle aussi. « Si tu veux, je me lance en premier. »

« D'accord » acquiesça-t-il très vite, visiblement ravi de retarder l'instant fatidique.

« Ok. Par où est-ce que je commence ? »

« Pourquoi pas par son nom ? »

« Il s'appelait Patrick ».

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« Nous étions ensemble à l'université » soupira Amélia. « Il avait deux ans de plus que moi et toutes les filles lui courraient après. Il était grand, beau garçon et charmant. Très sportif aussi. Personne ne comprenait qu'il veuille sortir avec moi. J'étais jeune, timide et plutôt commune. A cette époque, je n'avais pas réalisé que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'être adulé de façon inconditionnelle et de quelqu'un qui cède à tous ses caprices… Il était le genre d'homme qui ne peut se sentir important qu'en rabaissant les autres. Et ça, j'étais trop aveugle pour le voir. »

Cette partie-là était plutôt facile à raconter. Elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois lors de sa thérapie.

« Son sport favori était le kickboxing. Il avait l'habitude de m'emmener à ses entrainements pour que je puisse l'admirer d'autant plus. Un jour, alors que je l'attendait à la fin d'une séance, un cours pour débutant a commencé et le professeur m'a invité à participer. J'avais fait pas mal de gymnastique quand j'étais petite alors j'ai rapidement assimilé les mouvements de base et je m'amusais vraiment beaucoup quand Patrick est revenu des vestiaires. Il était furieux quand il m'a vu et m'a quasiment trainé hors du gymnase. Il était d'une humeur massacrante toute la soirée et il s'est finalement calmé quand je lui ai affirmé vouloir juste essayer et que j'allais laisser tomber.

« Ce n'est pas un sport de fille ! » a-t-il dit et quand je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup de femmes qui assistaient au cours il a juste répondu « Mais aucune d'elle n'est MA petite amie. Puis ça s'est arrêté là. »

Ronon écoutait calmement. « Mais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » fit Amélia en se rapprochant de lui. « D'un côté, je ne pouvais pas imaginer aller contre sa volonté et de l'autre, une toute petite voix dans ma tête me répétait « pourquoi pas ? » Et c'est alors que l'association dans laquelle je pratiquais la gymnastique a offert des cours gratuits de kickboxing. J'ai vu ça comme un signe et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

« Sans qu'il le sache ».

« Oui. Et c'était génial ! J'étais la meilleure de mon groupe. Mon entraineur était ravi de mes progrès et ça a vraiment « boosté » ma confiance en moi… Mais… sur un campus universitaire, tout vient à se savoir. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ni par qui il l'a appris mais Patrick m'a finalement pris à parti sur le sujet lors de notre barbecue de fin d'année. Une bonne partie d'entre nous étions allé faire une virée au lac… » La voix d'Amélia était devenue de plus en plus faible. Elle s'arrêta un instant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ronon et, la tristesse qu'il perçut alors dans son regard lui transperça le cœur.

« C'est la partie de l'histoire que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne… » murmura-t-elle.

Ronon mourut d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras ou au moins, de lui tenir la main, mais il resista de peur de la bloquer. Il demanda juste : « Tu veux t'arrêter ? »

Amélia prit un long moment pour répondre mais Ronon attendit patiemment.

« Je crois que je vais faire une pause en effet… »

« Amelia… »

« Non c'est bon. Je veux en finir avec ça. C'est comme un nuage noir qui s'immisce entre nous. Je veux que ça cesse. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerai bien entendre ton histoire. Veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec ta femme ? »

Elle put sentir un frisson parcourir le Satédien. Mais elle vit aussi la pointe d'un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il demanda « Encore une de tes interventions chirurgicales éclairs ? »

Sentant disparaitre lentement la boule dans son estomac, la technicienne lui rendit son sourire. « ça a marché avec la flèche, non ? »

Le visage de Ronon s'assombrit à nouveau. « Ce genre de chose est enfuoi beaucoup plus profondément » fit-il. « Mais je suis d'accord. Il faut que ça sorte… »

OooooooooooooooO

Ronon s'éclairicit la voix et se tortilla gauchement, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer. Amélia lui tendit son gobelet et il but avidement.

« Elle s'appelait Melena. Elle était médecin. Mon peuple était plutôt évolué et quand les Wraiths nous ont trouvé ils ont voulu nous donner une leçon. J'étais soldat. Lors de l'attaque, nous avons résisté le plus longtemps possible mais nous n'avions aucune chance. J'ai essayé de l'emmener loin de la bataille mais elle n'a pas voulu quitter l'hopital. Et puis, il y a eu cette explosion… »

Il s'arrêta. Sa poitrine était oppressée comme après une très longue course. Amélia glissa vers lui, prit sa main dans les sienne et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Respire. » fit-elle. « Tu vas trop vite. Reviens un peu en arrière. Parle-moi un peu d'elle. A quoi ressemblait-elle ? »

Les yeux de Ronon se perdirent dans les souvenirs. Le souvenir d'un visage.

« Elle était blonde. Elle n'était pas très grande et m'arrivait aux épaules. Mais elle était si forte. Il ne lui restait que sa grand-mère et elle était devenue docteur contre la volonté de la vieille femme. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« J'étais encore un enfant. J'avais fait une chute sur la glace et elle s'était occupé de moi. Elle avait quelques années de plus que moi. Ensuite, il a fallu un certain temps avant qu'elle ne me prenne au sérieux. Mais je savais qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Je sentais vivant quand j'étais avec elle. Nous n'avons passé que si peu de temps ensemble… Elle se consacrait corps et âme à ses patients et c'est ce qui l'a tuée… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais la protéger, la conduire loin de Sateda avant l'arrivée des Wraiths. Je lui avais trouvé une place sur un convoi qui devait quitter la planète mais elle refusait de partir. Elle disait qu'on avait besoin d'elle à l'hopital et rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne parvenait à la faire changer d'avis. »

« Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas te quitter ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais la faire partir dans un convoi. Je suppose que toi, tu comptais rester sur Sateda ? »

Ronon la dévisagea. « J'étais à la tête d'un escadron. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes hommes ! »

« Même si tu savais que c'était peine perdue et que tu allais probablement mourir. »

« Tous les soldats savent à quoi s'attendre. »

« Et Melena était la femme d'un soldat. Si vous étiez si proches, je ne suis pas surprise qu'elle veuille mourir avec toi plutôt que de continuer à vivre seule comme une fugitive. »

Lorsqu'elle regarda Ronon, elle comprit que le Satédien n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de ce point de vue-là. Amélia se rapprocha encore et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu voulais qu'elle vive ce que tu es en train de vivre, toi, en ce moment ? Survivre alors que l'autre n'est plus là. Sauf que toi, tu n'avais pas le choix. Elle, elle a choisi. »

Les mains de l'ex-runner se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme et remontèrent doucement. Amélia continua.

« Quand tu as tenté de l'envoyer loin de toi, est-ce que tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle s'accroche à ton souvenir pour toujours ? Qu'elle verrouille sa mémoire et son cœur et qu'elle jette la clé ? »

Ronon baissa les yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle aurait souhaité cela pour toi ? Bien sûr, elle fera toujours partie de toi, bien sûr sa perte t'a laissé un vide immense qui ne pourra jamais être totalement comblé mais tu peux encore ressentir des choses pour quelqu'un. Cela fait dix ans, Ronon… Aucune femme ne peut demander autant d'abnégation… Il est temps pour toi d'avancer, de penser un peu à toi pour une fois… »

Ronon et Amélia se touchaient presque. Le Satédien avait les yeux rivés aux siens, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il semblait à la jeune femme qu'elle plongeait dans deux lacs verts si profonds. Alors sa voix se tut.

Elle avait fini. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin c'est comme si un barrage avait cédé et qu'ils étaient emportés par le courant.

_A SUIVRE…_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Voilà enfin ce qui a valu à cette fic le rated M !**_

**

* * *

Chap 14 :**

* * *

Les baisers de Ronon étaient passionnés et pressants. Amélia y répondait avec la même ardeur. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient avec douceur, leurs mains commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement. La jeune femme gémit quand les doigts du Satédien effleurèrent ses seins. Ronon ne put quant à lui réprimer un grognement de satisfaction quand elle s'installa sur ses genoux, pesant ainsi sur son sexe de plus en plus tendu sous son maillot. Délaissant la bouche de sa partenaire, les lèvres de l'ex-runner couvrirent la gorge de la jeune femme de baisers brûlants et descendirent jusqu'à sa poitrine. A travers le fin tissu de son bikini, elles faisaient des merveilles…

La tête en arrière, Amélia se mit à haleter lorsqu'il s'attarda sur les aréoles brunes et que sa langue se mit à sucer la pointe durcie de ses tétons. Une douce chaleur parcourut son bas-ventre. Bon sang, elle était enfin prête pour ça, prête pour lui…

Elle sentit ses mains sous ses fesses la soulever et la faire pivoter afin de passer au-dessus d'elle. Contre la berge, l'herbe était moelleuse sous ses épaules et la bouche de Ronon retrouva le chemin de la sienne tandis que ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique du bas de son bikini. Ils commencèrent à descendre lentement.

Alors, contre toute attente, Amélia fut soudain rattrapée par l'angoisse et la béatitude qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors se changea en panique. Secouée d'un début de sanglot, elle repoussa violemment Ronon et escalada le rebord pour sortir de l'eau. Elle ne parvint à faire que quelques pas avant de s'accroupir sur le sol et de se recroqueviller en position foetale tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Les mouvements aidaient à contenir les souvenirs qui venaient se fracasser devant ses yeux clos. Mais bientôt, les visions gagnèrent du terrain. Toutes ses images qu'elle avait tenté de refouler pendant des années défilaient à nouveau dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire… L'herbe sous ses épaules, le poids de ce corps sur le sien… ces mains qui tenaient ses poignets…

Puis, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle qui la tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle sentit une serviette lui envelopper les épaules. Ronon entra dans son champ de vision et s'agenouilla devant elle, tout en évitant de se rapprocher de trop près.

Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-elle encore le regarder en face ? Mais quand la jeune femme se décida à lever les yeux vers lui, elle ne vit dans ses yeux que de la bienveillance et de la compassion.

Ils restèrent assis de la sorte pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia retrouve son calme et une respiration normale. Alors, Ronon se mit debout et lui tendit la main.

« Viens. Retournons à la maison pour manger un morceau. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Amélia le fixait sans parler. L'ex-runner devait avoir lu sur son visage.

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Tu n'es pas prête. Alors, ça attendra. » Ronon fit alors la grimace. « Je suppose qu'on va devoir encore parler un peu… »

Amélia accepta sa main et se releva à son tour.

« Je crois oui… »

« Mais on mange d'abord. Je meurs de faim. »

« En fait » répondit-elle en s'étonnant elle-même « moi aussi… ».

OooooooooO

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, Ronon poussa son assiette et posa ses coudes sur la table.

« Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui s'est passé au bord de ce lac. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… Il m'a forcé… »

La colère brillait dans les yeux du Satédien.

« Tu étais…vierge ? »

« Non… Patrick et moi étions ensemble depuis près d'un an. Nous avions déjà couché tous les deux. »

Amélia se leva de table et arpenta la pièce, incapable de croiser à nouveau le regard de Ronon.

« Il avait beaucoup bu et il m'a demandé de marcher un peu avec lui. Dès que nous avons été hors de vue du reste du groupe il s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a accusé de faire les choses derrière son dos, de le tenir à l'écart volontairement. Il était complètement enragé. Et il m'a dit qu'il allait me montrer qui tenait les rênes. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais il m'a fait trébucher et ma tête a heurté quelque chose. J'ai dû perdre connaissance un instant et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il était sur moi, un de mes yeux était à moitié fermé par un début d'hématome, j'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche et… » Elle s'arrêta, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les souvenirs défilaient à présent dans sa tête à la manière d'un mauvais film. Et cette fois, elle laissa la scène se dérouler… Il y avait toujours cette terreur, cette souffrance, ce sentiment d'impuissance mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus. De la colère. Ce ressentiment d'avoir passé des années dans le déni, dans la solitude, de s'être volontairement privée des caresses d'un homme. Et elle comprit enfin que si elle continuait ainsi, Patrick aurait finalement gagné. Il contrôlait toujours sa vie, il tenait toujours les rênes… Cela devait cesser et Amélia savait que c'était le moment pour ça, l'endroit et, le plus important, l'homme avec lequel elle devait le faire.

OoooooooO

Ils avaient allumé toutes les bougies et les lampes qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans la maison et l'intérieur baignait dans une douce lumière dorée. Amélia versa le reste du vin dans les gobelets et les amena vers Ronon qui était agenouillé près des sacs de couchage étendus sur le sol. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui tendit son verre.

« Si j'ai réagi comme ça tout à l'heure, c'est parce que la situation m'a rappelé…cette fois-là…Enfin je veux dire… le bassin…l'herbe…Mais ça va maintenant. En fait, tout est différent. Et le plus important, TU es différent. Tu es courageux et attentionné et… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent sur le corps du Satédien, sur ses épaules, sur ses pectoraux musclés mais sans trop. Son regard s'arrêta sur abdominaux si fermes et bien dessinés qui disparaissaient sous l'unique vêtement que portait Ronon, c'est-à-dire une serviette, vu que l'air du soir était plutôt doux et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se rhabiller depuis leur retour du bassin. « Attentionné et …incroyablement sexy… »

« Et toi tu es superbe. » murmura l'ex-runner.

Sa voix rauque la fit frissonner et son corps entier s'enflamma subitement. Très doucement, Amélia dénoua le haut de son maillot et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Puis elle retira le bas. Les yeux de Ronon s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son corps entièrement nu et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'effet qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui à travers les pans de la serviette blanche. Mais, quand elle revint s'agenouiller près de lui et qu'elle voulut entretenir d'une façon beaucoup plus efficace la flamme qu'elle venait d'allumer, il l'arrêta.

« Plus tard » fit-il. C'était presque un grognement. « Toi d'abord. »

Avec son doigt, il commença à tracer de larges cercles tout autour d'un de ses seins. La jeune femme sentit comme une décharge électrique la parcourir. Elle ferma les yeux en savourant cette sublime sensation. Puis, elle sentit une bouche contre son autre sein et son souffle s'accéléra. Ronon prenait son temps pour lécher, sucer et mordiller l'extrémité sensible jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia halète et soit submergée par le désir. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le couchage. Tout en continuant de goûter sa peau, la main du Satédien descendit le long de son ventre pour atteindre la zone qu'il cherchait. Là, il arrêta son geste, jouant avec les boucles drues de son pubis comme si il attendait un signe l'invitant à continuer. Presque involontairement les hanches de la jeune femme se soulevèrent. Elle était prête. Effleurant sa peau, les doigts de Ronon glissèrent le long des lèvres de la technicienne, prolongeant sa douce agonie jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent un peu plus profondément. Elle était humide de désir à présent et l'index de l'ex-runner glissa aisément dans son intimité. Une fois encore, la main s'immobilisa, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme. Son corps tout entier était en feu et Amélia ne put que gémir « S'il te plait…Continue… »

Très doucement, l'index entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, inspectant chaque centimètre carré de chair et quand la jeune femme réprima un cri de plaisir, les amants surent qu'il avait enfin trouvé la zone qu'il cherchait. Alors, la main reprit son délicieux ballet, entrainant Amélia dans une spirale de sensations de plus en plus intenses. Un pouce se mit à caresser son clitoris et soudain, un raz de marée brûlant secoua son corps.

Quand Amélia reprit ses esprits, elle était étendue sur le côté, Ronon blotti contre son dos. Elle était comblée. Puis, elle se rappela alors que le Satédien n'avait pas encore assouvi ses désirs et elle tenta de se retourner pour se retrouver face à lui. Ronon l'arrêta.

« Reste ainsi. J'aime quand tu es comme ça, contre moi. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas… »

« Pas besoin de bouger pour ça… »

Saisissant ce qu'il avait en tête, Amélia remonta doucement un de ses genoux. La douce extrémité de son sexe frotta contre ses lèvres encore humides de son orgasme récent. Lentement, il commença à la pénétrer et elle haleta sous l'intrusion. Bien sûr, Ronon était un homme à la carrure impressionnante et il était pourvu en conséquence. Elle se demanda un moment si elle allait pouvoir « accueillir » son membre sans problèmes.

Une main glissa sur sa hanche pour aller envelopper son sein, les doigts titillant son extrémité sensible. Alors, le corps de la jeune femme répondant instantanément, ses muscles se relâchèrent et permirent au Satédien de s'introduire plus profondément en elle. Avec douceur et par petites touches, l'ex-runner progressa encore au creux de sa partenaire, lui laissant le temps de s'accommoder à la taille de son pénis. Amélia sentit des frissons le parcourir alors qu'il luttait pour contrôler son désir de s'enfoncer en elle, d'atteindre son propre plaisir et elle fut très touchée par tant de bienveillance à son égard.

Mais quand il atteignit la zone qui la rendait folle alors l'envie de jouir encore devint aussi pressante. En reprenant son souffle, elle compléta le mouvement de Ronon et s'empala entièrement sur l'objet de son désir. Saisissant cette occasion, Ronon commença à bouger en rythme, assez lentement au début, mais comme les gémissements d'Amélia gagnaient en intensité, il accéléra ses mouvements de bassin. A l'unisson, il parvinrent enfin à un incroyable orgasme en criant mutuellement leurs prénoms.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 :**

* * *

Leurs corps encore enlacés et repus, Ronon et Amélia s'étaient assoupis. Mais soudain, ils furent réveillés par un bruit de miaulement rauque devant la maison. Il fut suivi par un feulement et un bruit de griffe lacérant la porte.

Amélia se redressa subitement « La panthère ! » murmura-t-elle. « Ronon, tu saignes encore ? »

Le Satédien se leva à son tour et elle examina le pansement waterproof que Carson avait appliqué sur la plaie au niveau de son dos. Mais aucun signe d'écoulement. Pourtant, les cris au dehors devenaient plus nombreux et le grattement à la porte plus insistant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Amélia. « Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

« Qui sait. » L'arme de Ronon s'était soudain matérialisée dans sa main comme par magie. Il s'approcha de la porte de la pièce voisine sans bruit. Il avait seulement fait la moitié du chemin quand le raclement cessa et le feulement fut remplacé par un long ronronnement. Allant à la fenêtre, Ronon jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Alors, il baissa son arme et se retourna vers Amélia avec un grand sourire.

« Tu devrais venir voir ça. »

Quand elle arriva près de lui, elle aperçut non pas un mais deux gros félins devant la maison. Le premier, un peu plus petit que l'autre, se dirigeait à présent langoureusement vers la forêt tandis que le deuxième bondissait gaiement autour de lui comme un petit chiot.

« Il doit avoir senti… Je veux dire, c'est comme sil il n'en avait pas vraiment après le sang » ricana Ronon.

« On dirait qu'on leur a donné des idées… »

Les bras du Satédien l'enlacèrent et il posa son menton sur sa tête. « Tu as été géniale » fit-il.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Amélia se cala contre lui. « Toi aussi. » répondit-elle « Tu m'as emmené dans des endroits où je n'avais jamais été auparavant… »

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte juste pour échanger un tendre et sensuel baiser.

« Est-ce que tu es partante pour un nouveau voyage ? » murmura Ronon tout contre sa bouche.

« J'espérais que tu allais dire ça. »

Les mains de l'ex-runner s'étaient mises à caresser le corps de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se baigner comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant allusion au fait qu'ils étaient tous deux complètement nus.

« Oh oui… » souffla-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le bassin main dans la main, Ronon demanda soudain : « Qu'est-il arrivé à Patrick ? »

« Rien. » répondit Amélia. « J'étais trop confuse et honteuse après ça. C'est idiot, je sais. J'ai passé la nuit dans la forêt. Le matin suivant je suis retourné à la maison et je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'ai prétexté une chute du haut d'un rocher. Mes parents m'ont amené à l'hôpital. J'ai eu droit à de la glace pour mon œil et deux ou trois points de suture. A la fin de l'été, j'ai décidé de quitter la fac et de rejoindre l'Air Force. Nous ne nous sommes jamais revus. »

« Si jamais je mets la main sur ce salaud… » grogna Ronon.

« Trop tard. J'ai entendu dire, quelques années plus tard qu'il avait eu un accident. Il a été tué par un chauffard ivre. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Mais même si il était encore vivant aujourd'hui, cela n'aurait plus aucune importance. Il n'est plus rien. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu l'as effacé de ma vie. »

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin près du bassin, la jeune femme se planta devant lui. « Merci. »

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. » Tu m'as fait voir les choses différemment. » Fit Ronon en se raclant la gorge nerveusement, essayant visiblement de trouver les mots justes. « Je pensais avoir abandonné Melena, je croyais que je n'avais pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour la sauver. Mais je sais à présent que rien de ce que j'aurais bien pu dire ou faire ne l'aurais empêché de rester là-bas. Oui, nous nous sommes aimés passionnément et elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur. Mais son sacrifice aura été vain si je passe le reste de ma vie à me lamenter sur mon sort. »

Toujours main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans l'eau et s'installèrent à leur endroit habituel.

« C'est sur, c'est une source miraculeuse… » plaisanta Amélia. « Elle semble nous avoir guéri de plus de maux que prévu… »

« C'est vrai » acquiesça le Satédien, et, se rapprochant d'elle avec un sourire malicieux, il ajouta « Maintenant, voyons si elle a aussi des propriétés aphrodisiaques… »

A suivre…


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

* * *

« Activation non programmée de la Porte ! » annonça Amélia tandis que les pourtours de l'anneau métallique commençaient à s'illuminer.

Woolsey émergea de son bureau alors que le vortex apparaissait avec ce son si caractéristique. Amélia analysa les données entrantes.

« C'est le docteur Mc… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, la voix paniquée de Rodney envahit le hall.

« Regardez ! Ils arrivent ! »

Le cœur d'Amélia s'emballa soudain. Bon sang ! Comment était-ce possible ? L'équipe était partie seulement quelques minutes plus tôt pour assister à une cérémonie organisée par un de leurs partenaires commerciaux de longue date. C'est pourquoi Carson avait autorisé Ronon à aller avec eux même si il n'était pas encore tout à fait en état de se battre. La source n'avait pas pu accélérer davantage la cicatrisation interne des muscles.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter son poste mais ses yeux demeuraient rivés sur le mur miroitant de la porte. Soudain, Rodney et Teyla apparurent en soutenant Sheppard. Il semblait avoir été touché à la jambe. Mais où était Ronon ?

Un faisceau laser traversa alors la surface bleue et alla frapper le haut de la passerelle.

« Préparez-vous à fermer l'iris. » ordonna Woolsey. Il était bien sur conscient qu'un membre de l'équipe était encore de l'autre côté- mais si d'autres tirs les atteignaient ? Allait-il quand même lui demander de fermer le vortex malgré tout ? Et serait-elle capable d'obéir, sachant que Ronon était toujours là-bas en danger de mort ?

Avec toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Amélia ne put que répondre par un signe de tête alors qu'elle plaçait sa main au-dessus de la commande de fermeture. Alors elle regarda en bas vers la porte. Un autre tir traversa l'anneau, immédiatement suivi par le corps massif de Ronon traverser dans les airs la vague scintillante, son arme braquée vers ses ennemis. Il cria « Fermez l'iris ! »

Comme elle écrasait le bouton, elle le vit heurter le sol et tressaillit lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner de douleur. Elle enclencha l'interphone et appela « Equipe médicale dans la salle de la porte, vite ! » C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Elle était de service et devait rester professionnelle.

Sheppard s'était écroulé au sol. En grimaçant, il se massa la jambe qui ne montrait pourtant aucun signe de blessure. Apparemment, un tir paralysant l'avait atteint à cet endroit. Teyla avait reporté son attention sur le Satédien, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Elle lui demanda quelque chose qu'  
Amélia ne put entendre mais elle vit l'ex-runner faire non de la tête. Etait-ce une bonne chose ou pas ? Elle était sur des charbons ardents.

Le soulagement l'envahit quand elle vit Teyla l'aider à s'asseoir. Il lui lança un grand sourire par-dessus l'épaule de l'Athosienne et en levant son pouce pour la rassurer.

Teyla tourna la tête pour suivre son regard et un petit sourire complaisant illumina son visage quand elle aperçut la mine inquiète de la technicienne. A présent, Teyla savait. Et c'était très bien. Avant leur retour sur Atlantis, Ronon et Amélia s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de garder leurs sentiments pour eux quelques temps. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils sentaient qu'ils avaient encore besoin de se découvrir avant de rendre publique leur histoire. Ainsi, personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils venaient récupérer de la nourriture au même moment et qu'ils disparaissaient ensuite vers un endroit isolé pour s'asseoir et discuter. Et bien sûr, ils faisaient l'amour souvent. Le bien-être qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement grandissait de plus en plus avec le temps.

Dans le hall, l'équipe médicale menée par le docteur Beckett arriva enfin. Aprsè avoir rapidement examiné le colonel et ordonné qu'on le conduise sur une civière, Carson se retourna vers Ronon qui avait réussi à se relever.

« Mais que diable avez-vous… »

« Relax, doc, je vais bien » répondit le Satédien. « Personne ne s'attendait à ce que les Wraiths s'invitent à la fête. »

« Heureusement que nous étions encore près de la porte quand nous avons entendu les darts. » ajouta Teyla.

Beckett soupira. « On n'a jamais de moment de répit avec vous ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux celui-là à l'infirmerie pour un examen complet ! » lança-t-il en montrant Ronon du doigt.

« Je vous l'amène « promis Teyla, passant le bras de Ronon au-dessu de ses épaules, plus pour l'empêcher de se sauver que pour réellement le soutenir.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans les couloirs, l'Athosienne leva la tête vers lui.

« Eh bien ? »

Ronon tenta de garder un visage impassible « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous et Amélia Banks ? »

En guise de réponse, il afficha un grand sourire. Teyla continua.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, je trouve ça très bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il était temps que vous trouviez une nouvelle compagne. Et je crois que vous avez très bien choisi. »

« Oui… » répondit Ronon, les yeux plein d'étoiles « Je le crois aussi. »

« Vous devriez l'amener avec vous à notre prochaine soirée cinéma. » suggéra Teyla.

« Ben, je ne sais pas si elle est prête à… vous savez, rendre ça officiel… »

Teyla partit d'un petit rire. « Je vous assure que oui. »

Soudain retrouvant son sérieux, elle le dévisagea encore une fois.

« J'ai vu l'expression sur son visage quand vous étiez à terre. Elle tient beaucoup à vous Ronon. La question est, ressentez-vous la même chose pour elle ? »

« Je.. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Oui. Elle est devenu une très importante pour moi et je ne veux pas la perdre. »

« Alors vous devriez le lui dire » Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie et Teyla s'apprêta déjà à repartir « Je vais dire à Amélia que votre chute n'était pas grave. Voulez-vous que je lui dise autre chose de votre part ? »

« Pas question » rétorqua Ronon « Ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire que je… »

Teyla redressa la tête « Que vous l'aimez ? ». Elle roula des yeux. « Pourquoi, vous les hommes, trouvez-vous si difficile de dire ces mots si simples ! »

Il sourit. « Eh bien, je vous aime Teyla. »

L'athosienne lui assena une grande tape sur le bras.

« Je vous laisserais vous entrainer sur moi avec plaisir si ça peut vous aider à le dire bientôt à Amélia. Et j'espère vous voir tous les deux à la soirée cinéma. Pas d'excuses. »

Ronon hocha la tête. « On sera là, c'est promis. »

**FIN**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! Merci encore à STARG8FANS me m'avoir permis de la traduire. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Et comme je dis toujours: VIVA ROMELIA !  
**


End file.
